Dragon Emperor of Games
by Triplesquidge
Summary: Issei's world takes a turn for the worse when he meets with two devils from top clans in the underworld. The devil world becomes a place to call home but the feeling isn't mutual. IsseixAsia. IsseixHarem
1. Card Details

Detail page about the effect of the main 23 cards in Issei's deck. New cards will appear now and again and will their effects will be described at the time.

Trap Cards

Mirror Force - Reflects the opponents attack onto my opponents in a mile radius of myself.

Sakuretsu Armor - Reduces damage done to me and inflicts the difference on the enemy that attacked me. (Magic doesn't activate this card)

Spell Cards

Swords of Revealing Light - Blocks enemy movement and attacks for three minutes or 3 attacks. (Stops the abuse of it to summon stronger monsters)

Change of Heart - Convinces the enemy to fight for you for 5 minutes. (Works like a Succubus' charm.)

Silver Wing - Creates wings on Issei's back allowing him to fly. They also defend him from attacks but can only take two hits before disappearing on the third.

Monster Cards

Red Eyes Black Dragon - Takes a two minute countdown before being able to be summoned.

Dark Magician -Takes a two minute countdown before being able to be summoned.

(5 or 6 star monsters require 1 monster to tribute so it works out into a minute here)

Effect Cards

Kuriboh - Can be summoned at any time, even without the Boosted Disk activated to cause me to take no damage from a hit. Requires 0-10 minutes before another use depending on the enemies attack.

Big Shield Gardna - Can take one hit from a physical attack, magical attack or an ability but only if it is life threatening and activates by itself. Can be used twice a week.

Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield - The next attack on me deals me no damage.

Wall of illusion - Takes my form and when is defeated teleports the attacker to another location within a 5 mile radius. It's a 10% chance that it teleports them between 4-5 miles.

Different Dimension Dragon - It cannot be destroyed by the aftermath of a magic spell. It cannot be defeated by an opponent who is only a little stronger than it.

Silpheed - When destroyed, it disables the enemies ability to use a random type of magic.

Neo-spacian Dark Panther - Can copy an enemies power and attacks for one turn. It's only worth one attack but it lasts as long as need be if he is defending.

Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat - Her ability is to completely surpass an enemie's guard of defense and deal half damage, shields are rendered useless against her

Ritual Cards

Relinquished - Forms metal plates with large silver claws above Issei's arms, they float a few center meters above his arms. His body is covered in a faint navy blue aura. He can then make an enemies power/ability his for a one time use but can take another power straight after but it has to be another one. Issei can then alternate between the powers. One hit causes the armour/power to disappear so two consecutive hits causes Relinquished to disappear.

Black Luster Soldier - Dramatically increases my strength and somewhat increases my defense. Forms a sword in my right hand and a navy blue shield with silver trim along my left arm, it covers from my elbow to just past the tips of my fingers.

Magician of Black Chaos - Dramatically increases my magical power. Forms a long black staff with reddy-pink layered trim.

Three Sacred Beasts

Uria, Lord of Searing Flames - Can only be summoned after taking significant damage. Once per battle/rating game, he can disable an opponents magic or ability. His attack level is the same as Issei's power at the time.

Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder - Can be summoned by either disabling Issei's magic or waiting a 5 minute countdown. Power is the same as an Maou-class devil/Archangel/Governor of Fallen Angels.

Raviel, Lord of Phantasms - Can only be summoned when 3 of Issei's teammates have been defeated or made unable to fight any longer, if Issei only has 2 teammates in the fight then that also works. Power is the same as an Maou-class devil/Archangel/Governor of Fallen Angels.

Trump Cards

Blue Eyes Shining Dragon - Takes a 10 minute countdown before being summoned. It is completely immune to all magic and only physical attacks can work. The immunity to magic puts stress on Issei's body.

Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon - Can only be used in balance breaker and consumes an hour of operational time. His power is starts off at 0 but can become infinite. Gains 500 attack 10 seconds.

All cards can be defeated or dismissed by taking Issei down which is much easier to do compared to attacking the others (At times.)  
Each card can only be used once per battle.

* * *

Normal and effect monsters level 1 - 4 can be summoned with no cost.  
5-6 take one minute to summon.  
7+ is two minutes.  
Ritual - Give up the ability to summon to take a form of the monster. Gain armour or weapons to show the monster and receive attacks boost.  
Fusion - Like Ritual, Issei gives up ability to summon and gains from the creature. This time he morphs with the creature, sometimes partially sometimes fully.  
If the duelist has the appropriate cards, then they can be banished to summon the fusion card to the field.  
Synchro - Same as normal and effect monsters but requires a tuner monster to be banished to utilize their effects.  
XYZ - Banish the correct amount of lvl monsters for that card.


	2. Enter the Dragon Emperor of Games

My name is Hyoudou Issei but most people call me 'Ise'.  
I'm a second year high school student and living my peaceful life day by day. It's been rather painful these past few days.  
I've been caught up in the acts of my two best friends, Matsuda and Motohama. I don't mind what they got me in to but i wish there wasn't the pain after it, the only consolation is the apologies i get afterwards. My friends would drag me into their business, which was peeping on girls that were changing. More often than not it would be the girls in the Kendo club. Despite the number of times we did this, they make a noise and get found out and i take the brunt of the attack. The kendo girls always apologize sincerely to me afterwards when their rage has calmed. I don't know why they forgive me, i'm not a pretty boy like that Kiba but i'm not exactly ugly either. I'm average ... average looking, average weight, average grades and an average family.  
The only thing special about me is my power.

I first encountered it when i was 9, i was in my room by myself and i was playing with my Yu-gi-oh cards. I was making a small deck and when i was going through my cards i came across my favourite card, Black Luster Soldier, and i wished it could be real. I wished so hard i even closed my eyes and concentrated really hard, just when i was about to give up red gauntlets appeared on my arms. The red gauntlet covered my hand and half of my forearm with red dragon-looking scales with a green jewel on the top of my hand. On my right arm was a red duel disk which went in layers for each card holder with five in total, the rest of my arm was covered in a red glove. I looked around my right arm for somewhere to place my deck but there was nothing, i started to knock on the duel disk to see if it would open something up and what i got was a groan.

I looked around the room and saw no one there and when i called out to the voice, the green jewel on my left arm shined and the voice came out. He called himself [Ddraig the Welsh Dragon] and the green jewel rose up and a black hole appeared underneath it and a card came out. I took the card and it was a card that i had never seen before but what it contained was Ddraig. His attack and defense were both question marks, he was a level 12 fire dragon effect card. His attack rises by 500 every ten seconds, it was an insane effect and in the actual game would be very overpowered as long as you could summon him. The picture was black but when i turned the card to look at it from another angle, a shape looking like a dragon's head appeared and it's eyes moved to look at me. It scared me and i put the card with the rest of my deck.

His voice then came out again, [Your cards can come to life when you put them in place but like the game there are conditions for some of them. You will learn them in time.] The jewel shone again and i hesitantly put my deck in the black gap and the jewel closed again. My cards then came out as i thought about them, i found out a lot of new things that day.

* * *

It was lunch time at school and i was sitting in my chair at the back of class as i waited for Matsuda and Motohama to return with their food. I started to ponder my actual reason for coming to this school. The reason i came to this school was to get a girlfriend like my best friends, Kuoh academy had recently turned co-ed so the ratio of boys to girls was 1:4 in most classes. I started to wonder if i actually came to this school to get a girlfriend, i had been asked out by a girl but i declined. I don't know why, she was a cute girl but i just didn't feel like it and my best friends gave me shit for it. The only other reasons i could come up with was so i could stay with my best friends and the fact it was the closest school to my house that didn't cost to attend.

['You really are quite gloomy, partner.']

**'Shut it Ddraig.'**

_'Yeah, Ise can be quite fun at times.'_

Those two new voices were card spirits, Neo-spacian Dark Panther and Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat.

DP(Dark Panther) was very loyal to me and instantly got angry whenever Ddraig or AC(Amethyst Cat) badmouthed me.  
AC was happy-go-lucky, she was always cheerful and said whatever was on her mind without caring for the consequence but she never knew how it would be taken. They appeared at the start of the year, when my parents bought me the decks which contained them when i passed the entrance exam for the school. I was happy for the presents but the entrance exam was more like a questionnaire that was totally random.

The other Neo-spacians and Crystal Beasts could all show themselves to me without being in the duel disk but they couldn't talk like all the others, only Dark Panther and Amethyst Cat could. As long as their cards were nearby, i could talk to them and see them either in my mind or as a spectral form which only i could see. Supposedly, others could see them but that was if they were a supernatural existence.

"Kyaaaaah!"

Girlish screams broke me from my musings and instantly, i knew who was there. Kiba Yuuto, the school's prince and the only guy who could make the girls swoon by being looked at. He was a poster boy for male models with his attractive face and blonde hair, all the boys bar me hated him. They only hated him for his good looks and the fact that he hogged the girl's attention even though he always said no to their advances. I liked him because i had no reason to hate him, he has never done me harm and also got me out of some situations with the Kendo girls. That was ultimately why they are nice to me, they see me as a friend of Kiba's and i'm not going to decline it for safety reasons but it did cause some rumours about us being gay because we have both declined girls.  
The girls stared at him as he walked into my class and straight over to me.

"Ise-kun ... are .. you willing to join yet?"

He asked me with his patented smile, but i could tell that he was nervous or on edge. Why is that?

['It's probably your cross. He is a devil so he in wary of it.']

Still with the devil theory huh. It's not even on view and i thought they had to be in direct contact to be affected by it.  
Though i guess he would be able to feel holy energy in it but this was a Gothic style cross so i was hesitant to believe Ddraig.

"No thanks. Gremory-senpai isn't going to let up until i say yes is she?"

"I'm sorry."

I drop my head slightly in defeat.

"It's not your fault. Can i at least find out why she wants me to join?"

"I will see, Ise-kun."

He smiles yet again and leaves. I get a few seconds of peace before my thoughts are interrupted again, this time by someone else.

"Hyoudou Issei-kun of Class 2-1. Please come to the student council immediately."

A voice comes out from the PA system and instructs me to go to the student council room. Why, i had no idea. I'm not a rebellious student, my presence is hardly noticed and my grades aren't good enough to make me an exceptional student. I stood up from my chair and made my way through the corridors slowly. I climbed one flight of stairs and made my way through the hallway to the student council room. I took a second to figure out what i would say and then knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

A feminine voice comes from behind the door. I open the door slowly and i walk in with the door closing behind me. The Stu-co president stands up from behind her chair and addresses me.

"As you know, my name is Shitori Souna and i am the student council president."

I nod to her as i look round them room. It was mostly filled with girls, there was one boy who looked like he was in heaven as he stared at the president. When i looked back to the president, i noticed the person who has been irritating me the past few days. Rias Gremory, the foreign third year who is the talk of the school with her extravagant body and beautiful red hair. She captivated both the boys and girls, the girls wanted to be her and the boys wanted to be with her. Near enough all the guys in the school had asked her out, the boys who hadn't was Kiba Yuuto, myself and the lone guy of the student council, Genshiro Saji.

"I called you here because i would like to offer you a place in the student council."

"Wait! Souna, i asked him first."

Gremory-senpai sounded furious as Kaichou offered me a place in the student council. This offer sounded better to me but my answer was still no, the reason why intrigued me just like with Rias Gremory. Ddraig had already told me the reason but i wanted to confirm it for myself because i was still hesitant despite the power i received.

"I'm sorry but my answer is no without a reason why. It is the same with you, Gremory-senpai."

The two girls looked at each other for a few seconds before Gremory-senpai nodded and turned to me and spoke.

"You interest me and i wanted to get to know you better."

That was bull unless there is such a perfect girl who wants to be seen with an average guy. I make a blank expression and look to Kaichou who then speaks to me.

"I need someone to deal with the money within the school. I've heard rumours about you with your cards, people say that you keep them in order and are constantly looking through them."

That sounds like an acceptable reason to ask me but they already have plenty of members here, there is 8 of them. I could feel Ddraig start to get impatient as he heard the girls reasons, he never liked liars. He always used to scold me when i did so and would run me ragged in the dreamspace on the odd occasion he would train me. DC and AC both just sat down in my mind licking themselves not caring as Ddraig now blows his top and reacts.

[Why don't you two just bloody answer him correctly?!]

Ddraig shouts and hurts my ears a little as he does so. The others in the room take it a lot better than i do but both Gremory-senpai and Kaichou looked intrigued rather than confused from the sound of a body-less voice.

"May i ask who you are?"

[My name is Ddraig, the Welsh heavenly dragon. Can you show my partner that you are devils and get it over with?!]

He really is persistent about this. From what i know of devils, if they were i though they would of attacked me by now or tried to trick me into something but they just acted like anyone else would ... well with more lies than anyone else would. The two girls looked at each other again, they continued to do so for a minute while they spoke to each other quietly. A normal human wouldn't of been able to hear them but with the power i received i still couldn't hear them properly. The moment Ddraig showed himself to me, i felt fitter and stronger. I'm still not too good with heat but my senses heightened a bit. The girls looked to me and stood up and walked to in front of the large desk in the room. They both smiled and wings broke out of their backs tearing their uniform. The wings were skinny and black. I heard more ripping sounds shortly after and looked around the room to see wings on the back of all the council members.

['Believe me now, partner?']

'Yes. Yes i do.'

So the devil, angels and fallen angels thing is true then. I wonder about God, whenever i asked Ddraig he dodged the question.

"Can you tell me your real reason for asking me to join your clubs then?"

"We want you to join our peerages."

Gremory-senpai nodded along as Kaichou started to explain to me their reasons.

"Ddraig, the welsh dragon. He was a dreaded existence that caused great havoc during the great war between the three factions of the Devils, Angels and the Fallen Angels. He, along with the Vanishing Dragon, destroyed hundreds upon thousands of lives from the three factions and also destroyed a lot of land in their wake. We both have the chance to make you into a devil and become your master, it's a chance we can't afford to not take even if it is dangerous."

Power ... that's what i am now, a tool to cause great destruction. I'll admit it's not bad and neither would be having either of these two become my master but i don't really want to become a devil unless i can't help it.

Will they let me off with saying no? I guess i'll have to bargain with them.

"I do not want to become a devil, though my mind may change. Although, i have heard from Ddraig that i will attract attention so i would like to side with you ... not officially though. I will side with you depending on the situation and i will take your offers on the clubs."

Kaichou looked perplexed compared to Gremory-senpai who looked happy.

"How about you officially join the Occult Research Club and deal with the money situation in my club room? All you need to do is look through expenditure and see which clubs need what."

"That sounds good to me. Is that okay with you, Kaichou?"

She just nodded to me plainly and pointed to a stack of papers on her desk. I moved to pick them up and she came over to me and whispered in my ear.

"You better do a good job and be careful with that cross."

Despite the low volume of her voice, her words were clear and deep. I could feel the meaning behind them, i'll be in trouble if i make a mistake.  
Again with the cross, though this time i know they are devils. Does it really emanate enough of an aura to be noticed?  
After picking up the papers, i turn around and force myself to smile as i start to walk out of the room.

"I'll send someone to pick you up after school."

"Ok, Gremory-senpai."

I respond as i continue to walk forwards and leave the room. I walk back to my class through empty corridors.  
As i enter my classroom, i'm surrounded by me classmates but they quickly leave me alone when the bell rings to start lessons again.

'Do you think i did the right thing?'

['Not too sure, probably not. You would become tougher all round if you became a devil.']

**'I think you did. You have only just met them so there is no trust yet.'**

_'I don't really care. I'm happy that we get to be in the Occult Research Club, Kiba-kyun is a hotty.'_

AC placed her paw on her cheek as she started to blush uncontrollably, DC just shook his head before giving her a light smack.

It was a few minutes before the end of the school day so i broke out my cards. It wasn't a full deck due to Ddraig saying there was no such thing as a graveyard and a deck so i could use a card whenever as long as i met the criteria. With Ddraig, i held 23 cards on me at all times. There were other cards i was thinking of using, i was going to keep them for when i came into a decent fight with multiple opponents.

As the bell rung, i saw Kiba standing at the door. I packed up my things and went to him. We walked down the corridors in quiet as the female students stood and stared, this was bound to increase the BL ideas they have. We then passed through the entrance to the building and followed a path further into the main grounds. The walk was peaceful but short, we came upon the old school building quickly. We stop just before we enter through the doorway.

"Buchou is here."

Kiba then opens the door and walks in. Gremory-senpai is the president of the Occult Research Club, i didn't know about the other members except Kiba. Matsuda and Motohama would talk about Gremory-senpai a lot, well her breasts. I walk in and close the door. It was dark but i could still see, the whole building was impeccably clean. It put the new building to shame. As we walked through the spotless corridors, Kiba decided to talk to me.

"I'm glad you decided to join us, Ise-kun. It will be nice to hang out a guy for once."

"I guess so."

The conversation died down quickly, if you could even call it a conversation. We walked up a set of stairs and stopped in front of brown double doors, above the doors was a plaque that read 'Occult Research Club'.  
Kiba knocked on the door.

"Buchou, I have brought him."

Kiba waits with his ear against the door until Gremory-senpai replies.

"Yes, come in."

Kiba opens one of the doors and ushers me in. At first glance i was shocked but then i understood.  
The room was covered with weird signs and circles. The biggest decoration to the room was on the floor, a large circle was drawn on the floor. It almost covered the whole floor. There were two large chairs in the room which were separated by a wooden coffee table. Other objects in the room were potted plants located in each corner of the room, a large desk and a shower that was running. I tilted my head to the side as i looked at the shower and squinted my eyes slightly as i tried to figure out why there was one there. I shook my head to get off the subject and noticed someone sitting on a chair.  
The girl was Toujou Koneko and she was seen as the mascot of the school due to her small stature and lack of expression.

"This is Hyoudou Issei-kun."

Kiba introduces me to her and she reacts like only she would, a simple bow of her head.

"It's nice to meet you, Toujou-san."

I bow my head back to her. After our greeting ends, she picks up a plate of youkan and starts to eat it.  
Kiba moves into the room and sits down as i stay standing just inside the room. I hear the sound of the shower stopping and a new voice i hadn't heard before comes out of nowhere.

"Buchou, take this."

"Thank you, Akeno."

Gremory-senpai then comes into view in her uniform with wet hair, a black haired figure was standing behind her.  
Himejima Akeno and according to Matsuda, the second most attractive girl in the school and the girl with the largest proportions.  
The two school idols. Rias Gremory, the exotic beauty and Himejima Akeno, a Yamato Nadeshiko.  
I think i heard the girls call them the 'Two Great Onee-sama's'.

"Ara ara. Hello, my name is Himejima Akeno. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

She introduces herself politely and with a smile that captures your heart.

"...Nice to meet you too. My name is Hyoudou Issei."

Gremory-senpai took a few seconds looking at each person before moving to sit on the edge of the desk.

"Looks like everyone is here. Hyoudou Issei-kun, no, let me call you Ise-kun."

"That's fine by me."

"We, the Occult Research Club, welcome you."

"...Alllllright."

"As a supernatural existence."

That surprised me a little, i thought she would of said Devil but that rolled off the tongue a lot better.

A few minutes had passed and i was sitting down on one of the sofas in between Kiba and Koneko with Rias sitting opposite me.  
I had started to look through the expenditure papers. The school gives an awful lot of money to the clubs and even so some of them go over on their money whereas clubs like Kendo barely use any of their money. From how it was spent, i guessed it was due to them being careful with their equipment. I guess i'll have to go round the clubs and see what they bought, i wonder if i can make them send a catalog of what they bought to the student council. I bet it will shed some light on how lazy some clubs are. A dull clang sounds out in front of me and i see Akeno reeling her hand back from placing a cup on the table in front of me.

"Here's your tea."

"...Thank you."

I reach my hand out to the cup and pick it up and bring it to my mouth as i continue to look at my papers.  
Just as i was about to take a sip i stop. After taking a second to look, i then sip the tea and regret it.  
I take my eyes from my papers and put the tea down on its plate and push it along the table.

"..Was there something wrong with my tea?"

Akeno sounded a little hurt and when i looked up, the others stared at me like i was rude.

"Sorry, it was too bitter for me."

"What would you like then?"

"-Milkshake."

Koneko answered for me. She was right though, it was the only thing i really drunk and it was good because i don't eat that much either.

"...How did you know, Toujou-san?"

"...Koneko.."

"How did you know, Koneko-chan?"

Despite the lack of an expression, she still has feelings like everyone else. Rumors had gone round school that she didn't have feelings but that was quite rude.

"...Milkshake is the only thing i've seen you drink."

I wonder why she knew that. Maybe Gremory-senpai asked her to keep an eye on me, if that's the case was Kaichou doing the same.  
I never felt like anyone was following me or feel like eyes were pinned on me.

"I guess so. It's ok, Himejima-senpai. I still have some from before."

I put my hand into my bag and pull out a flask. I then pour out some chocolate milkshake into the lid which doubles as a cup.

"There, i'm good now."

"Seen as we have dealt with that. I would like to tell you about the three factions."

"Of course, go ahead."

I put down my papers to listen.

"We, the Devils, have been at war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, which is also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas, one for Devils and one for Fallen Angels. The Devils form pacts with humans and receive their sacrifices and increase their strength. The Fallen Angels on the other hand control humans to eliminate Devils. At this point the Angels come in to destroy these two races on God's orders, which creates the three forces. This has been going on since ancient times."

"So as a human, i am a neutral but still used by each faction?"

"Yes that is correct although you are not completely human."

['That's right, partner. You are 15% dragon and growing.']

'I can become a dragon?'

['No, not entirely. You will be able to form a small amount of dragon scaled around your body as armour and also have dragon wings but that's when you hit at least 50%.']

'So by 100%, you mean the most i can gain from you?'

['That's correct. Seen as neither of your parents are a dragon you can't physical become one without the use of me but due to me being a part of you, you can utilize it to become a sort of 'Dragon Knight' or 'Dragon Paladin' depending on how you fight.']

'Which one would i be then?'

['A 'Dragon Paladin'. As a human your defenses is really weak compared to the three factions but you are a glass cannon due to my help. I have already taught you some magic so you might want to concentrate on that for a bit while you build up some muscle.']

'That sounds fine. You have taught me fire and light magic and also some teleportation magic, is there anything else?'

[From me, no not really. I can teach you some more fire and teleportation magic but nothing else, you can learn some devil magic if you ask these guys nicely.']

"Now that you know our history. Can i see what state your sacred gear is at?"

"Of course ..." I summon both gauntlets to my arms. "Instead of forming the standard gauntlet, i formed both of these due to my desire for my cards to be brought to life. Ddraig called it a sub-species so i called it the 'Boosted Disk'."

I take my cards out from my pocket and show them.

"Do you know what 'Yu-gi-oh' cards are?"

A moment of quiet comes from them before Koneko speaks up.

"Not really, but i have seen some boys in my class play and talk about them."

"Well, that's something. It's basically a card game, i got hooked on it straight away and started to collect the cards. There are four different parts to Yu-gi-oh, there is the original one, GX, 5D's and Zexal. At this moment in time, i have every single card from the first three part and have started to collect the ones from Zexal which means i have thousands of cards stashed around my room. Using this duel disk on my right arm, i can summon these creatures to fight for me and also use the spell and trap cards to my advantage. Of course there are restrictions to it."

I pass my three 'Sacred Beasts' and Black Luster Soldier to Gremory-senpai.

"The three 'Lord' cards are the 'Sacred Beasts' from the GX series and were quite rare. They come at a cost. To summon Uria, i have to take a significant amount of damage. For Raviel, either three or all of them if it's less have to be unable to fight for me to summon him. Hamon gives me two ways to summon him, i can either disable my ability to use magic which right now renders me useless or i have to wait a 5 minute countdown before i can summon him."

I then take back the three 'Sacred Beasts' and point towards Black Luster Soldier.

"That blue one is a ritual card. In the game, i would have to sacrifice some monsters to be able to summon it but i can only use him as using a ritual monster takes over from Ddraig while it's in use though i can still control monsters that i already have in play."

I take Black Luster Soldier from her hand and place it in a slot on my disk. My gauntlets then shine a navy blue before they transform.  
A sword appears in my right hand as a shield appears on my forearm covering my hand and up to my elbow.

"I then gain there ability in attack and defense but no Ritual monster can improve my speed."

After dismissing Black Luster Soldier and the gauntlets, i explain to them my balance breaker side.

"I have already attained balance breaker but it's another sub-species. Duel disks form on both of my arms allowing me to use ten monsters and ten spell/trap cards at once, and instead of a glove it will be the gauntlet that appears on my left arm. My operational time in 1 hour but it can be shortened by giving up some time to summon my stronger cards without doing their normal tributes. I can still use his boosting ability fine but when it comes to his standard balance breaker, i am still far off it. I need to improve myself physically before i can gain it and according to Ddraig, if i stay a human it could be 3/4 of a year to a year before i unlock it."

**'Tell them about your rider.'**

I suppose i can do that, i'll also ask them if i can build it here.

"I am already trying to make up for my speed. In 5D's, they duel on motorcycles so i am making my own duel rider. I already have an engine and everything else, i just need to put it together. Would i be able to do that here?"

Rias looked intrigued before answering me.

"Sure, of course. Would you be able to summon your cards while riding it?"

"Not too sure but Ddraig thinks we can. If not, i can still just use the gauntlets for it as the cards are barricaded in their slots due to a glass screen covering them for safety and so they don't accidently disappear."

"How does it even work?"

"Ddraig's power is to boost and he can also gift his power to others. All cards have some spirit energy inside them so Ddraig pumps his power into them and gives them enough energy to manifest themselves physically and fight for me. I have three cards that differ from the rest."

I then take out DC, AC and Ddraig's cards from my deck.

"Out of my 23 cards that i keep on me at all times. These three have enough spiritual energy to physically manifest themselves and actually talk to me. Two of them are actual cards and the last one is a card of Ddraig and his power, i can only use that when i'm in balance breaker and it takes up an hour of my operational time to use so i haven't been able to use it yet."

**'I guess it's time to introduce ourselves.'**

_'Sure, why not?'_

A flash of black and pink come from their two cards and they appear in the room.

**"I am Neo-spacian Dark Panther or DC."** DC appears sitting on the desk with his black cape covering his back.

_"I am Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat or AC for short. It's nice to meet you, Kiba especially."_ AC appeared on the floor next to Kiba and she rubbed his leg with her head. I flicked her card causing her to stop rubbing against him.

**"AC, you are going to make Ise look stupid if you act how you wish."**

DC was scolding AC again, they were like brother and sister.

"These two are somewhat weak cards compared to the ones i showed you but they have good effects and can be summoned without a cost. DC can copy an enemies power and attacks for one turn which essentially means that it's only worth one attack but it lasts as long as DC wants it to if he is defending. AC's ability is to completely surpass an enemies guard of defense and deal half damage, shields are rendered useless against her."

"Now that we know your abilities, we will show you ours in the future. It's easier to do so in an actual fight, for now take this."

Rias passes me a small piece of paper with a magic circle on it and underneath is a small banner which has writing on it, 'We can make your wish come true.'

"If you are ever in trouble and need our help, just wish for us and we'll do the rest."

When our discussion finished, i left them so they could go about doing their devil business. I made my way to the council room and told Kaichou about my ideas for making the money system better and she plainly smiled.  
She then gave me a green arm band which read 'Student Council Financial Manager'. I was now completely in charge of money for the school and Kaichou said she would issue a statement tomorrow over the school PA system.  
When i looked towards the others in the room only Kaichou and Tsubaki-senpai had arm bands. Kaichou's read 'Student Council School President' and Tsubaki-senpai's read 'Student Council School Vice-President' so i started calling her Fuko-Kaichou.  
That wasn't appreciated so i went back to calling her Tsubaki-senpai.

* * *

It was lunch time again at school but the next day.

"Good morning, students of Kuoh Academy. We would like to inform you of the new addition to the student council. He is Hyoudou Issei-kun of Class 2-1, he is the Financial Manager so could the presidents of each club compile a list of items and equipment bought and at how much and pass them to him by the end of the will also be coming round each club room today to check up on you, thank you."

...Wait, what?! I never planned to do that. Does she dislike me spending time with Gremory-senpai and the others.  
Soon after the announcement finished, people from other classes came into my class and surrounded me. My classmates, the girls, helped me out by getting them to give me some space. I have never been good in a crowd. The boys were interested in how i was able to join the council as the girls just asked me about Kaichou and Tsubaki-senpai, i decided not to answer but they were stuck in their way and had no plans to stop asking me.

"Can you just leave me alone? I don't want to answer your questions."

My fellow students were hesitant to leave but once they were urged by my classmates they gave up and left.  
Once they all left, i gave the girls in my class thanks as Matsuda and Motohama came up to me.

"So can you tell us the details?"

"Yeah, what's going on? I heard that you are also in the Occult Research Club as well."

"I suppose i can tell you guys."

I then gave them the fake reasons that they gave me and told them to ask them themselves which they said they would.  
They both looked jealous which could be a problem for me. They always got physical when they were truly jealous.

At the end of the school day, i was allowed to get out early so i could go and collect my papers from the school council room.  
I started by looking at the sport clubs. They were quite good, most of them spent a good chunk of their money on supplies and sport drinks. Both the soccer team and the baseball team already had their purchases cataloged and already set themselves a budget to stop at, in case they had an emergency which was good. The reason for that was their club advisers, they were the twin PE teachers and they were rather strict so i didn't have to worry much about the sport clubs.

The cultural and hobby clubs were the problem. Clubs like the Manga research club weren't bad as their taste rested on only a few genres so they kept well within their budget even with snacks. The horticulture club was always over their limit when i looked at their history but i was told to let them off because of the sports clubs using hardly any money. I guess it was ok, they make the school look nice and presentable so i can allow them to go over the budget a little.

The final few clubs i had to go to were girl-only clubs. They weren't exactly girls only but they were seen that way due to the personality of the girl's who attended them and the fact that they didn't interest the guys in this school. The clubs were the Drama Club and the Fashion Club. The drama club wasn't so bad, they were fun and serious people. They also took up a good portion of my time by forcing me to dress up in different outfits. Supposedly they were looking for a guy to be in one of their plays, they produced a show at each school event even the sport ones. Lastly the Fashion club, a bunch of bitchy girls who gossiped about the guys in the school and the clothes that were in. I spent the least amount of time in this club, i sat in on their club for a minute before i gave up and left. One reason was the girl who asked me out was there and it was a little uncomfortable, the second reason was that the girls knew it and started to talk about her like they were trying to big her up.

I ended my visit of the clubs by going to the Occult Research club to confirm one thing.

"Is your budget solely spent on tea and snacks?"

When i arrive, the three girls were there by themselves. Kiba had been sent on a contract. The three girls all looked to themselves as they indulged themselves on their snacks. Akeno looked at me and shrugged her shoulders, Koneko didn't make eye contact but continued to eat her food.  
Rias, on the other hand, decided to answer me.

"Yeah, the things we spend our money on are not club stuff but devil stuff so we use our own money so my family clan know what our expenses are going on. We then use the club budget for food because it's easier than using our money for it."

That's kinda sneaky but seen as it's this club and not one full of humans, i guess i can let it go.  
I then leave to give a report to Sona and give her the papers on expenditure back showing a small change in club budgets.  
I then go back to the ORC, when i arrive i notice a change in formation. Kiba was now back but Akeno was absent, though she came back a few minutes after i did.

"We've received an order for a hunt from the Arch-duke."

"Can i come with?"

Rias nods as Akeno comes over to me.

"Raise your right hand. Akeno will now check your ability to use magic."

I raised my right hand and i felt the flow of magic circle around me as Akeno stepped closer to me.  
She placed her left index finger on my palm and i felt the connection of our magic. It felt like a small tug-of-war happening right on my palm.  
I was winning and rather easily, Akeno looked surprised.

"Buchou. His ability to use magic is a little better than mine, even if i use that."

That? It caught my interest and also surprised Rias greatly. I thought this would be the case though.  
I have never been one for physical movement. I am rather lazy, i wonder what 'that' is though.

"Tell me the co-ordinates and i'll teleport myself there."

Akeno nods and passes me a paper. I look it over and find i can make it there easily.  
I nod to them and we both set up our respective magic circles. They had a crimson magic circle with a fancy symbol in the centre.  
Mine was a red circle with lines going through it from left to right. There circle transported them quicker but that was due to me not being to used to using it.  
The place we arrived upon was an old abandoned building on the outskirts of town.

* * *

**Well, here is the first chapter for this one.**  
**Issei is quite OOC here but will be into his normal ways when the girls start to show their affection.**  
**This is another type of story by me. I think i've done the 5 archetypes now.**  
**1. Issei main character.**  
**2. Made up main character with Issei in the story.**  
**3. Made up main character without Issei in story.**  
**4. Made up main character taking the story elsewhere.**  
**5. Crossover.**

**Well .. the next chapter of this will be out in a week after i have done a chapter for KoBF and DWP. Ciao.**


	3. The Immortal Dragon Demon

**Did anyone wonder why i call Neo-spacian Dark Panther 'DC' and not 'DP'?**

**Me neither.**

* * *

A stray devil, a demon that has rebelled against it's master and killed them or left them. Creatures that wish to use their powers for themselves and not to help others. In the case of devils, helping others isn't really good but i suppose it could be. The difference here is that Stray devils will attack anything and everything to survive so humans that are passing by are pretty much doomed. The reason Rias and her peerage had to eliminate it was because the devil originated from Gremory territory. Gotta clean up your own mess.

"...Smell of blood."

Koneko covers her nose with her uniform as we enter the derelict building.  
I summon my disk as i feel an intent to kill directed at myself. Rias was leading us through the building with no hesitance.  
I was feeling a little shaky from the weird atmosphere of the building.

"Ise, it's a good opportunity for you to experience how devils fight."

Rias turns her head slightly to look at me while she continues to walk forwards.  
I place Sakuretsu armor in one of the slots just in case.

"I suppose i can show you something that i can do."

Rias turned around completely to tell me something but stopped in her tracks, the others then did the same as they looked into my eyes.  
The colour of my eyes went blank and suddenly started to fill back up a different colour. My left eye was now colored black and my right eye was now colored pink.

"...Let's go then."

Just as i was about to pass them, Rias caught my arm and stopped me from moving.

"What happened to your eyes?"

"I can use the abilities of DC and AC, when i do my irises change to their colors. AC only works with one eye but DC can work with both, i can either take two different abilities or be able to use one twice."

She released her grip on my arm once she was satisfied and we continued to walk along the hallway in the abandoned building. Patches of blood were scattered across the walls and small puddles lay on the ground slowly drying up. I felt the odd feeling i had intensify once we entered the main room. Against the far wall was two sets of stairs facing each other.

"During the fight i'll tell you about the traits of our servants."

"Alright Taichou!"

"Evil pieces are based on chess. You do know what chess is right?"

I feel slightly offended by that.

"...I'm not an idiot."

"Well, Devils who are the masters are a King. Then there are 5 special traits that consist of Queen, Bishop, Knight, Rook and Pawn. Since they couldn't make an army they decided to make small numbers with enormous power."

"So the only thing that's similar is the name of the pieces and number of servants?"

"That would be correct. We also pit our servants against each other to see who is better, this is called 'Rating Game'. It's very popular among high-class devils and there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their pieces affects the Devils' social position, they represent the strength of their master. The King becomes more popular if they have strong pieces."

"What piece would i be?"

"With what you said about how you fight, you could be a Queen, Bishop or Pawn. I would have you as a Pawn though."

So i would gain no special attributes but i would be able to promote ... right?

"I'm not a matured devil yet, so i can't participate in the official tournament. Even if i could, there are things that i need to go through, or else i can't play."

So it's like drinking. She has to reach a certain age before she can do it, drinking may not be the best comparative.

'Yo Ddraig. I was wondering, if i became a devil would it cause 'that' to awaken again?'

['I think so. The powers are very similar.']

I stood by the door to the room as the others went around the room to look for the stray devil. I could feel chills all over my body and it slowly started to get more intense as i felt something approach us. The others noticed it before me and Rias backed off and came over to me but stopped halfway into the room.

"I can smell something disgusting, but i can also smell something exquisite."

Well shit, i have been found out. It's not like i could hide it.

"Stray Devil Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you."

DC and AC now appear in my mind along with Ddraig and start to deliberate something.

**'We both think that 'that' will appear if you do become a devil.'**

_'We also believe that your personality may become darker. There will be appearance changes as well.'_

'Like what?'

_'The wings you get as a devil will be a lot larger, they will look like a leathery version of your dragon wings. Becoming a devil will allow you to use them.'_

**'You will also gain an ability to let 'that' take over your body for a short period of time. Your body will take a small transformation to gain 'that' form.'**

Saying 'That' is getting a bit annoying can't we just say it's name or would we give it away?

['Depends. We've given some hints plus there is character designs to take into account.']

'Stop right there Ddraig.'

"Issei! Are you paying attention?"

Rias shouted at me while shaking my shoulders. I then looked around the room and saw new blood splatter all over the walls.  
Koneko's uniform was now slightly ripped ... i guess i missed the fight.

"...Let's say i didn't."

'Ddraig, while she is close and i have DC's power activated. Can you start to save the properties of her power so i can use it in the future?'

['I'll do it, it may take you a while to learn because it's a family attribute and not something others could learn.']

"...I'll tell you the pieces and their attributes now then."

"Please do Gremory-senpai."

"It's Buchou now you are apart of the Occult Research Club."

"Ok then, Buchou."

"Good. Now, out of the 15 pieces i only have four covered. One Queen, One Bishop, One Rook and One Knight. Yuuto is my knight, a Knight's trait is speed and Yuuto's weapons are swords. Koneko is my Rook, a Rook's trait is absolute strength and very high defense. Finally is Akeno, she is my Queen. A Queen holds the traits of all the other pieces and is the second strongest after me."

She's tooting her own horn there. Is she conceited or stating fact.

* * *

The next day i was sitting in the park after school, sorting out equip cards and a new side deck to add to my standard one. Buchou was still annoyed with me about last night so i wasn't with them that long today. With the extra time i had, i decided to add more cards so i could defend myself easier because without a doubt hanging around with them will cause trouble even if i don't want it. I now had two deck holsters clipped to my belt. One for my spell and trap cards and my other for my monsters but was split in the middle to keep the decks separate.

"Uwaaah!"

I picked up my head to look at the commotion and saw a small boy kneeling down with a grazed knee. Next to him was two girls, one that looked somewhat similar to him and a nun. As i walked towards them i saw a small green light come out of her hands.

['Sacred Gear']

I continued to walk towards them and when the green light finished, the woman pulled the boy away from the nun and dragged him off.

"Oi! At least say thanks to her, you ungrateful bitch!"

I was about to go off after the woman but the nun took a hold on my sleeve and stopped me from going after them.  
After looking at the nun's face i gave up and relaxed myself.

"Do you work at the church here?"

"Uhh ... Yes?"

She barely answered me, she sounded very stiff with her Japanese so i decided to use English because she had blonde hair.  
Luckily, i had learnt English for when i went to the Yugioh championships that were held overseas.

"The church? You work there?"

"Oh, Yes i do. I just arrived today and got lost because my Japanese isn't that great."

"I'll take you there if you want. I haven't paid my respects yet today."

I took a hold of the suitcase she was carrying and started to lead her to the church.  
We reached the old church and it was abandoned, still. Every single time i came here there was no one else here.

"Yes, this is the place! I'm so glad."

The sister shows a sigh of relied when she compares our location to the map she had. It was a little weird that it was the correct place. A girl her age staying in an empty church by herself, that's not right. My mind started to change once we reached the church doors. I heard voices coming from inside, there were 2 male voices and 3 female voices. We entered and all 5 faces turned towards us.

"Sit here. I'll go and get you some tea."

She smiles and bows to me before running off.  
I turn again to look at the 5 people ahead of me. They had now lowered their voices so i couldn't hear them. The three females and the tall male had a different vibe from the nun and the last male. The last male was a white haired priest.

['Be careful, partner. Those four are fallen angels.']

'Are they strong ones?'

['They are low ones but the four of them could take you if you weren't careful. If you are to fight them then i would advise level 4 and under and possibly form your fusions or ritual monsters on yourself.']

I slowly nod my head as i wait for the nun to come back. While i was waiting i decided to take in what the four fallen angels looked like. The male was hard to tell, he wore large dark clothes. He wore a long black trench coat and a black fedora which caused a shadow to cover most of his face. There were two female ones that were the same height but looked totally different and there was a smaller one who looked like she was a young teenager. The young teenager was barely 'developed' and she wore Gothic-Lolita clothes as well as a black and white frilly headband. The other two wore different clothes all together. The fallen angel with black hair was in her 'fallen angel form' according to Ddraig and it was the reason for her clothes or should i say the lack of clothes. It only barely covered her important parts and held the priests attention. The last fallen angel wore a female business suit which barely fit her around her chest. While i was looking at them, i noticed them look at me from time to time.

The nun came back a few seconds with a tea tray and thankfully a small pot of milk.

"It's a bit late but my name is Hyoudou Issei, what's yours?"

"Oh gosh, i completely forgot about that. My name Is Asia Argento, please call me Asia."

"Alright then Asia. You can call me Ise."

I then spent the next hour with Asia talking to her about why she was here and what happened in her past. Even though it seemed bad, she spoke about it rather easily. She was sent from church to church to heal people. She first found out about her sacred gear when an injured puppy wound up on a churches doorstep, she prayed to God as hard as she could and she received her sacred gear. That day made her life become both bad and good. She was then seen as a tool to heal people and nothing else, she was respected by others in the church but nothing else. She was lonely, all up until one day. A devil appeared critically wounded in front of her church, she didn't know it at the time and healed him straight away. A person from the church saw it and reported it, this ended up exiling her from the church and she was taken in by other exiled nuns and priests. Better known as rogue.

"Asia, I'll be your friend. Come and see me if you are in trouble ..."

I then got up and whispered into her ear.

"Be careful. These people aren't ones you'll want to be around long."

I stepped back from her and left. Once i got outside, i saw the sun just dropping below the horizon and the orange meeting the black causing dusk to spread out over the sky. I then walked the long path back towards my apartment. Well it's not really an apartment, it's more of a room in my parent's house. With my father out at work, my mother is bored and wanted to do some work so she thought of owning apartments and renting them out. It's more like a small hotel, there is enough room for 22 people. The rooms aren't that big but it's enough for a person per room maybe two. I was lucky enough to be given the largest room and it's right at the top so i have privacy from my parents as they live on the bottom floor. I think there is four rooms per floor and 2 larger rooms at the top.

Despite my privacy, it's a pain to go down 5 or so floors to eat food every night and then walk back up them. The two rooms at the top weren't anything special compared to the rest they were just 2 of the standard rooms with the wall knocked down to become one. The small change made it seem quite spacious. I had one room to house my bedroom and games and yugioh collections and standard duel disks, then the other room held the kitchen, table and bathroom which was quite big for one person, the bath especially.

As i drop my body onto my bed, i hear a soft sounding voice.

"I heard that you were in the church today." The voice was Rias'.

"Yeah. Do you have a problem with a human going to a church?"

"No, not really. I was just wondering why." Rias sounded pretty offended by my comment.

I don't see much reason for me to tell her.

"I just go there sometimes. Sometimes to pray and sometimes just for peace and quiet."

Rias then joined me on my bed and started to cuddle up to my body but i turned away from her and she was now facing my back.  
I look to my watch to see it's around time for dinner.

"I have to go for food now. You can stay if you want but don't mess anything up."

I then left my room and walked down the 5 flights of stairs and entered the bottom floor. Moving past the counter, i walk into a hallway pushing a curtain out of the way and enter the part that my parent's stay in. When i enter the kitchen, i see a note next to a plate of food. 'Issei, me and your father are going to see your grandmother. We'll be back later.'

"So they are at the graveyard again."

DC and AC appear in front of me as i start to reheat my food. They always appear when there is meat for dinner. It always confuses me how they actually eat the food. They are meant to be spirits but the food disappears once i give it to them. I give them some of my leftover food and take the new box of cat food off the side. After washing my plates and bowl, i then scale the stairs to my room again with the cats following closely. They really did like cat biscuits, for some reason my parents can also see them. I still don't know whether it's DC and AC allowing themselves to be seen or whether my parents can actually see them. My mother still sees them as cats so she buys food for them even though they don't need it, she also stocks my fridge frequently with milk. I have one shelf dedicated to milk, one side of me and the other for the cats. They are looked after rather well and have become apart of the family.

I arrive back in my room to see Rias looking through my cards and trophies. She didn't notice me enter so i went straight to the cat bowls and filled them with food and milk before going to see what exactly Rias was looking at.

"Do you find them interesting?"

Rias looks up to me and smiles.

"Yes. I'm surprised to see you have such a good record."

"Ahh yes. I win flawlessly in the Japanese tournaments but when i go overseas i always lose at the finals. Two losses I've got and it was against the same guy."

We both had similar decks. He held the three god cards as i held the three sacred beasts, the reason i lost was because his deck was a counter trap and spell deck.  
I used a trap and spell orientated deck so i never found a way to beat him, i had always been lucky with my draws but his cards could hold me off and prevent me from summoning my sacred beasts, Raviel appeared a lot and so did Obelisk. All our monsters were fiend types. Those games are behind me because i have beat him twice as well. He comes to the Japanese tournaments as the american candidate but we hold Synchro tournaments and his deck isn't very good or should i say his draws aren't very lucky. I use a 'Blackwing' deck with 'Stardust Dragon' and 'Red Dragon Archfiend' to stop the opponents who can block my blackwings.

"Have you seen the name on each trophy and medal?"

When i ask her, she tilts her head to me and starts to look over each trophy and medal.

"Black Luster Duelist?"

"Yup, that's what they call me. I always summon a form of 'Black Luster Soldier' in my matches and all my wins end with him finishing the match. Then there is the case on 'Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning'."

"What case?"

"It was nearly banned in official tournaments due to it's ability and power. It's a pretty strong card but it's also somewhat easily countered."

"Is the card rare?"

"Oh yeah, extremely rare."

"So is that the reason it wasn't banned?"

"Yup. If it was more common then it would definitely be banned. It has two strong effect abilities. What i see as the main problem is that if it destroys one monster it can attack again. The problem with that is that 'Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning' is an extremely strong card. It's other ability is to give up it's attack for the turn to banish a monster from the game so it doesn't really matter if your card is stronger, you are fucked."

"That does seem pretty powerful. Are there ways to counter it?"

"Of course. There are plenty of trap cards to take it out plus a stronger monster as long as its your turn. There is also 'Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Twilight' which is a duel Dark/Light type which can banish monsters and there is 'Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End', appropriately named but only has one ability which is a slight risk. You can pay 1000 life points to send all cards in both players hands and on the field to the graveyard to inflict 300 damage per card. A maximum of 22 cards can be on the field plus you can have up to 7 cards in your hand and even more if you have a spell card which allows you to, this means you can deal well over 8000 life points which is an instant win because you start with 8000 life points. Only 'Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End' is banned."

"Can they be affected by the trap cards too?"

"They sure can. All three of the cards are insanely strong but they can be dealt with, near enough every player holds at least one of those trap cards."

"So then why are the two 'Black Luster Soldier' cards not banned?"

"Mainly it's due to how rare they are which is a little silly that the other isn't as rare. The second thing is that they aren't straight win cards."

**"Yo Issei, all this talk about the cards brings something to my mind."**

DC called out to me and as i turned to look at him, i saw him and AC start to walk over to me. AC was starting to look tired as DC was wide awake.

"What's that DC?"

**"Your signer mark."**

"The wings huh? Do i have 'Blazing Soul' as well?"

I rolled up the sleeve on my right arm to reveal the mark. It was a slight discoloration of my skin which was in the shape of wings.

_"Yup. It's also how you made a card of Old Man Ddraig."_

"But in the anime, it was to seal away something."

**"This isn't the anime. You already know the differences with the cards so the signer ability can be different."**

_"There is also something else you need to know."_

"What's that?"

_"We'll let the old man tell you."_

They both made themselves transparent and then disappeared as Ddraig breathed a heavy sigh in my head.

[She is better than we thought.]

"...Wait. You don't mean?"

[I do Issei. She awakened when you came into contact with both Rias-hime and Sona-hime.]

"How did she appear unnoticed?"

[I don't know. I randomly found her earlier today and she didn't say anything other than when she awoke.]

Rias tapped me on the shoulder making me remember that she was still here.

"Issei, what are you and Ddraig talking about?"

Ddraig just stared at me in my mind and shook his head. He didn't want to be the one to say it.

"Yubel, a demon from yugioh but also with her awakening means i'm now a demon and i guess immortal. Ddraig, do you know which Yubel form it is?"

I turn my attention back to Ddraig as he seems to dig deep into my mind. I feel a little tension and creepy darkness as he does.  
He comes back a few moments later with a slightly scared look.

[All three of them, the base Yubel seems to be the leader though. I think i'll get her to explain, just know that for some reason she is 100% woman.]

As Ddraig spoke, i could hear that he was scared. I knew Yubel was a scary monster but she seemed nice towards the end in the anime.  
100% woman ... why would she change from 50% in real life? Maybe real life doesn't like 50/50 but that seems a little cruel.

I hear a small argument in my head before i hear a female voice give up and sigh, then Yubel appears before us. Just like Ddraig said, she was 100% woman and the only change was that she had two breasts and the left side was now covered because of this.  
Her facial features also seemed slightly more feminine.

"As you know, i am Yubel and i have manifested myself within you. You are now officially a demon or a devil, it's up to you really"

Officially? What about a human?

"Like completely? Am i a human anymore?"

Yubel smiles at me, despite her rather intimidating appearance, it was calming.  
I wasn't calmed down for long as i noticed the third eye.

"You aren't. Right now you are around 90% demon and 10% dragon."

"What are you going to do with my body?"

"Not sure yet."

"Anything you can tell me?"

"Yes, you are mine and one person i choose ..."

She is actually keeping this personality? That was the one thing i would of liked to change, at least i can have someone.

"... Like Ddraig said you are immortal but you can still lose. You will lose as easily as you do now, the transformation has improved your speed and given you demonic powers but you can 'die'."

"I'm immortal but can die?"

"You will lose all emotion and personality. You will become a new person with the same memories, your personality will become darker with each death until you become like me and only want me in your life."

..That's pretty drastic. I guess i'm even more inclined to keep myself alive.

"The last thing is your new abilities. You can control people or possess them for a short amount of time, teleport yourself and others to a different dimension, give people strength and powers, peer into people's minds to see the darkness in their hearts, telekinesis, super strength and you can alter memories."

I feel like she just glazed over some pretty insane stuff right there.

"Is that all i get about these new powers?"

"...Your eyes will change when they are in effect or when i desire to look at your surroundings, Left is turquoise and right is orange. Lastly, i have already teleported some people here. Bye."

Then she disappears. I wonder how many headaches i will receive from her antics, hopefully she won't interfere too much.  
I wonder why she didn't speak internally ... maybe she prefers to talk face to face. The people who were teleported is more of a problem.  
Who could she have brought here? I'm betting they are characters from the yugioh world, i'll probably find out in the future.

"Issei, i'll have to tell Sona and my brother about this."

She is still here? When will she go away?

"Fine by me but why your brother?"

"He is one of the four Maous, Sirzechs Lucifer-sama. You'll have to know this now that you are a devil."

"No, i'll class myself as a demon. My wings are different to yours."

I summon Yubel's card to my hand and show it to Rias, i then point to the wings. It surprised me a little that i could actually just summon her card like that, i guess i'll use her card every now and then.  
The card disappears from her hands a moment later.

"Can you leave now? I want to sleep."

Instead of a favorable 'Of course, i'm sorry' i got a strange smile and a shake of her head. This put me in a bad mood so i quickly found myself a spare blanket and made myself comfy on the floor.

* * *

When morning came, i was even crankier than before. I now have a kink in my neck and Yubel was causing havoc and scaring Ddraig and the two cats, so much that the cats got away. When i did wake up, they were both snuggled up to me facing me. Even with them in front of me i still felt something against me. I looked to my bed to see it empty, i was filled with joy for a brief moment before i heard a noise from behind me. I turned to see a stark naked Rias right up against my back with her arms draped around me. I pushed her off me and she woke up the instant my arms left her skin. I now had a full view of her body and my eyes started to wander but Yubel reacted to this and sent sharp pains through my body.

"Get up, get dressed. We need to leave."

I get myself ready and start to make myself a fresh milkshake for the day.

"Yo Yubel, can i have my irises turquoise and orange permanently and make the people at school and others i know believe they were always that way?"

I felt a warm presence in my mind and saw an insanely happy Yubel smile and she nodded to me furiously. Maybe, she is a little different. I turned to look at the mirror in the room and saw that my eyes had changed from brown to turquoise and orange. I make my way to my door as Rias finishes putting her clothes on and we leave. My parents were speechless as we left through the front door, my father looked quite happy. He had told me before that he would be able to die if i got myself a girlfriend, he never really approved of me going to the championships. It was a good job i won money out of it.

"Can you wait here a moment?"

I stop Rias outside of the apartments and i go round the side. I come back a few seconds later with my duel rider, well it's still just a bike at the moment.  
It was a red bike that i modeled after the 'Kawasaki Ninja 250R', i threw her a black helmet as i put my own on. I straddle the bike and start the engine, i rev the engine a few times before being happy. Rias then gets on as i gesture to her to climb on. I rev the engine a few more times before setting off. The morning walk to school usually lasted 20 minutes when i went through shortcuts but on my bike it should only be 5 minutes top.

Once the top of the hill where the school was situated was in sight, Rias spoke up from behind me and i could just hear her.

"Issei! My brother will be coming to see you in a few days and he said he'll be bringing you some presents."

I just nodded my head in front of her. Presents ... i wonder what they would be.  
As we neared the school, we started to drive alongside other students as they walked along. I could hear them chatter but we were going to fast to hear them. I rev the engine higher as we progress up the hill with one obstacle left.

"Buchou, lean back a little."

I felt her tighten her grip on me as her body moves off of me. We past through the gate to school at full speed, i keep the throttle going and start to lean back myself applying weight to the back wheel. I rev the engine a little more causing the front of the bike to lift, we hit the stairs with a bump and the rear wheel manages to get us up the steps. I spin the back wheel around to face the old school building as we stop and i place one foot on the ground to balance the bike.

When i take off my helmet, i see students gathered a little distance away from us. The student council then made their way to us as Rias also gets off and gives me back my helmet. I could feel Sona's aura radiating off of her as she approached, with each step i could feel it intensify and become filled with anger.

"Issei-kun, i would appreciate it if you refrain from making such an entrance in the future plus why was Rias on the back of your bike?"

"Oh her. She found out where i lived and wouldn't leave until we had to come to school, it was a pain to be honest."

I turned to face her as i answered, her eyes widened in surprise as she noticed the color change in my eyes.

"What happened to your eyes?"

"I became a demon. Rias can tell you the details as her thanks for me letting her stay over."

Sona looks over to Rias and smiles, Rias shows an expression like she was giving up.  
Tsubaki then passed me 5 pieces of paper and i recognized them as i flicked through them.

"Those 5 people came here after school yesterday asking to enroll. The four younger ones are becoming students and the older one will become a teacher, we thought you should know once we saw their duel disks."

They all come from different times in their own series except the one who was to be a teacher. That person was Blister from 5D's and he was 29, the age doesn't help me to find out when he appears in the series because they never said his age.  
Then there was Akiza Izinski or should i say Izayoi Aki as it is here, she was 17 so that puts her somewhere around the 'World Racing Grand Prix' arc so she should have her own duel runner. The last remaining boy was Duke Devlin and he was 16.  
The last two girls were from GX and Zexal, Blair Flannigan and Cathy Katherine both at 16. So they were both characters after their respective series but they didn't look much different from the pictures of their faces.

Actually, isn't that too quick to have something like this?

"They should be transferring in two weeks and they'll need somewhere to stay. Thanks Issei-kun."

Sona then walked off with her peerage just behind her.

'Yubel, i'm going to need your help with that when the time comes.'

I get a nod in reply, just as i expected. She isn't going to be one for talking.

"Buchou, can i sit in on a contract tonight?"

* * *

**Well, it seems i lied about when this would come out. The next chapter of KoBF is progressing steadily.  
Thinking about where and when i can utilize Yubel's powers is very fun and somewhat bad as it is stunting progress in all stories.  
Seen as all the characters are now here i can tell you the harem.**

**Harem: Asia(Alpha), Aki, Serafall, Sona, Rias.**

**They are the only girls in the Harem but the others girls will still go about with their teasing and sexual advances, e.g. Akeno.  
I want to keep this story relatively light in that aspect for a few reasons. Ravel, Koneko, Blair and Cathy will act like little sisters to Issei and not make any sexual advances. Kunou is special so something different will happen with her. Blister is going to be an information guy and Duke will have an unknown harem because he is ... well ... Duke. I'll probably add Akeno as the main one in his harem or should i say only fully visible girl in his harem.**

**Next chapter will see a completely different way of bringing Asia into the rest of the story.**

**I promise the next chapter will be KoBF but no promises about anything after, Ciao.**


	4. Start of the Journey

**A little shorter than the others but this ends the first arc.**

* * *

"So Kiba, who are you taking me to see?"

"Not too sure. This is a new contract."

Kiba answered the call and we both teleported to the house of his contract.

When the transportation finished, we appeared in a dark room that was poorly lit. Only the far corners of the room were clearly visible.

"Hello. Is anyone there?"

Kiba called out into the house but there was no reply. We both moved further into the room as we each notice something. Kiba noticed a dead body that was carved and hanging upside down against a wall. I noticed the priest I saw when I took Asia to the church.

"Yo Priest. Did you have fun killing this person?"

My question was met with laughter as the white haired priest came into view. He was sitting on a chair against the far wall of the room. When he stood up, he took out a pistol and a sword handle. Kiba was quick to react and pulled out a sword of his own and lunged at the priest. The priest was quick to activate his sword handle and it barely completed the light blade as Kiba came into contact with him.

The priest continued to laugh the whole time.

"Yaah~. Hello there, Blonde Devil-kun and Unknown Boy-kun. You both seem like tasty things to kill."

He continued to block attacks from Kiba while dancing from side to side. He is quite the odd ball but dangerous at the same time. I activated 'Boosted Disk' and slotted 'Blackwing - Gram the Shining Star' onto it and the minute countdown started. Kiba stayed quiet as he continued to lock swords with Freed.

[50]

Ddraig would tell me how long was left when he deemed it necessary, sometimes just to irritate me.

[46]

"My name is Freed Zelzan. I belong to a certain Exorcism organisation. Ah, just because I introduced myself doesn't mean you have to. I don't want to remember your name in my memory, so please don't. It's okay, since you are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you will cry. Now let's open the new door -ZE!"

This priest is quite the energetic and rude one. Why wouldn't he want our names? If he is going to kill us wouldn't it be something good for him.

[20 seconds, partner.]

I guess we can start to change how this fight is going.

"Kiba get back. I'll deal with him, call Buchou."

[5, 4, 3, 2, 1. It's time.]

Kiba nods to me and jumps back to send a message to Buchou. The card on my disk shines before a person starts to appear in front of me.

"Appear Gram the shining star."

A quick flash of black light filled the room as my vision was impaired by a pair of black wings. The person or should i say creature was standing in front of me with his wings unfurled.

As the wings settled down in front of me, i could now see that it was identical to the card. He was wearing sparkling silver armor as he held a large sword in his right hand; i could feel the demonic aura flowing out of it.

Gram then charged Freed and started a sword fight with him pushing Freed back with every strike; Gram was overpowering Freed but not enough to win straight out.

"Oh yaah~. You've got a fallen angel to help you out, that's unfair. I'll have to call mine."

Freed clicked his fingers and i felt a magical presence leave him and go off somewhere. So if what he says is true then we don't have long.

If that's the case then we'll have to leave once Buchou gets here unless we can take out Freed before the Fallen angels get here.

[Partner, i have to agree with that priest. The Blackwings actually look like Fallen Angels.]

...That's news to me; at least i know what they look like now. Wings of the raven or black angels.

"Kiba return to Buchou instead. I'll deal with this."

"But Iss-"

"No, just go."

I transfer some magic to around Kiba to unconsciously force him to teleport and he shows a strange expression as he disappears.

'Ddraig, keep me up to date with how Gram is doing. I'll check out the house.'

The large red dragon bows his head to me and i leave the room we were in. I check out the remaining rooms on this floor and find nothing. The rooms were all empty with every in their original places, it looked like everything had just happened in the living area. I then climb the stairs and start to look through the rooms.

Empty until i came to the last one, i saw a white light and heard a familiar voice sounds like she was chanting or mumbling to herself. I pushed the door open slowly to see Asia crouching in the corner with a white light coming out of her hands. Freed probably made her keep a barrier up so no one would notice what happened.

"Asia?"

The girl turns around and affirmed my thought. Once she saw me properly, she dropped her barrier and ran straight to me lightly sobbing into my chest. I felt her tears soak into my shirt and felt the wetness against my chest.

"What's wrong?"

"...Y-you were right. These people are dangerous, i heard Father Freed kill that person before."

I clicked my tongue in response, how twisted do you have to be to allow a girl like Asia to hear someone die.

['Partner, the fallen angels have arrived.']

'Alright, once they take out Gram drop a note telling them to come to the school if they want Asia back.'

['You going to act like a knight in front of her, eh?']

'Just do it.'

I took Asia's hand in mine and smiled to her.

"Come with me. I'll keep you safe, i am your friend."

Asia lifted her head from my chest and stared into my eyes, hers were still slightly dewy from crying.

"You really are my friend?"

"Of course i am. I'll also help you get more."

She then dried her tears from her eyes and nodded to me. I teleported us away and at the same time the card disappeared from my disk.

[Seems you can't use them from a distance yet.]

Ddraig's voice speaks to me as we rematerialize back at school. No one was around but i definitely felt the presence of both the student council and the Occult Research club.

'Ddraig, get Yubel to come out if Rias or Sona appear. This fight is mine and not theirs.'

['Will do.']

"Asia. Hide behind one of those trees, they are coming."

Asia did as i said and hid behind a tree while poking out her head to watch me. I started to flick through my spell cards to see what i wanted to use. I had a selection of what Ddraig called holy swords and also a few demonic swords.

Showing the 'holy swords' may cause a problem so i'll use the 'demonic' ones. I could actually form three of the swords without using my duel disk; they were a sword for each type. A holy sword, a demonic sword and a dragon sword.

I'll use the demonic and dragon sword for this fight; the dragon sword has its own special powers to be up to par and will continue to get stronger with me.

Yubel gave me a final rundown of how her immortality worked before the enemies appeared. Supposedly, i'll feel the pain and show the damage but only on impact and it will disappear straight after.

Even if the attack was to cut my arm off or split my body in half, i would reform as if nothing happened albeit with the major accidents my personality would change. When i tried to reaffirm this, her next explanation was guns.

If i was to be shot in the shoulders i would only feel the pain as it hits and then nothing, the bullet hole would also fill up after it's passed through me.

I felt a large holy presence get closer and closer to me, i also heard the devils move. Yubel took to this and left my body and appeared next to me.

"So Issei, are you going to show me a good fight?"

"..I'll try to live up to your expectations."

Yubel spread her wings and flew back from me and froze both the student council and the occult research club in place, she then moved them all at once and placed them together.

She then unfroze them but disabled their ability to attack or move so they could watch me fight. I stuck my hands out to either side and summoned my two swords. The demonic one was the 'Fusion sword Murasame blade' and the dragon sword was 'Red Eyes Black Dragon sword'.

A simple katana in my left and a complicated black sword in my right. As my enemies came into view, i heard Yubel speak out to the devils behind me.

"Enjoy the show that my darling is going to put on for you."

I let out a small sigh, still got that attitude, will she ever give it up? Probably not. I saw four people in the front with black wings out as what looked like an army of priests appeared behind them.

['Fallen angels. Still small fry but with those priests then you will have to be careful.']

'They bring the priests because of the devils here?'

['Yeah, they would of known beforehand that this town was governed by Rias Gremory.']

'Do you know how many there are?'

['There is the four fallen and then i would guess 60 ... maybe 70 priests. I don't sense the priest from before though.']

'I guess this'll be fun.'

['I second that partner. You can funnel your version of 'Destruction' through your dragon blade, it'll help you perfect it for when you use it without the sword.']

One of the female Fallen angels steps closer to me as the other three stop and talk to the priests. The Fallen that approaches me stops a few meters away from me and opens her mouth.

"So, are you the one who took that nun away from us?"

"That is right. It's not like she would have a worse life with me, it's more like she could live a longer and better life."

"You may be right about that but I will be needing that girl back. Her power is needed for me to get stronger."

"It's a fight then. The devils won't be fighting, it's just me against all of you."

"Hahaha … This is going to be easy then."

The fallen laughs maniacally as she turns away from me and walks back to the priests and other fallen. This is going to be a tough fight if I don't want to lose my personality so I guess its underhanded methods for me. To begin with an attack while the enemy isn't looking. I raise both swords up above my head and channel my magic into them. The katana in my left hand becomes enveloped in a dark and sinister aura as the dragon sword becomes enveloped in a similar black light but is then covered again by a fiery crimson light.

"Infernal Demon Strike!"

I brought both swords down quickly and a crescent shaped blast shoots out of the swords and flies towards the Fallen angels. As they both meet the back of the first Fallen, the left crescent explodes on contact as the right crescent cuts off her wing and arm and continues to assault the other fallen. Her wing and arm start to disappear as they drop to the floor. The priests at the back spring to attention as they hear the explosion and with the call of the only male Fallen angel, they all charge towards me as the three fallen take to the sky as they let the injured fallen struggle on the floor. She didn't look like she would be alive much longer, especially with this fight going and possibly being caught up in a blast.

Luckily, the priests had some honor as they allowed themselves to come at me one at a time even though I had two swords but this just gave me the advantage as I could force them into a stalemate with one sword and strike them down with the other. This was how at least 10 of the priests met their end.

The priests then decided to give up on their honor as they decided to rush me so it gave me the chance to try out my new speed. It didn't work at first as I was cut a few times by the priests so I quickly got accustomed to my new agility. It also made me think more about my new found immortality, I was cut enough times to make me bleed out in seconds so it leads me to believe that only sure hit kills will affect the personality change which means I can be cut, beaten and bruised as much as possible and not change at all as long as it is not a single life threatening attack.

'Ddraig. With this new ability, how will I be able to summon Uria if his condition is to take a lot of damage?'

['You still feel the damage so I can record it and then see if it is enough so that means you can only use Uria against strong enemies.']

That's a shame, Uria is the dragon sacred beast as well. I guess I can find a way to work with it. As I spoke to myself, I was bombarded with attacks but the priests and also the fallen angels but their attacks weren't enough to kill me straight out so I was fine and barely phased as their attacks connected with me. They saw me recoil a little at each strike but my composure returned quickly. The priest's attacks came slower as some of them stopped attacking and started to talk amongst themselves riling the Fallen angels.

"W-W-What are you?" One of the priests muttered as brought his sword to his side after slashing at me.

"Me? I'm immortal."

I let go of my swords and they disappeared. 'Ddraig, summon the standard gauntlets to both hands. It's time to finish off these priests and that one Fallen.' A second later and the gauntlets appeared around my arms.

"Darling! There is a new devil here, he is stronger than the others but is still quite lacking."

I turn around at the sound of Yubel's voice and I see a crimson haired person who looked similar to Rias standing a little distance away from the other devils.

"You are doing a good job. Keep it up, Yubie!"

I shouted back to her with a nickname I decided to give her. She gave me a cute smile before I turned my attention back to the priests.

"You priests are scum. You were going to hurt an innocent and beautiful girl and probably kill her just so you could get some meaningless gratis faction from a higher up! You don't deserve to live any longer!" My gauntlets then start to cover themselves with my new power that I'm labelling as 'Infernal'. "It's time to end your miserable lives, priests. Infernal …" I slammed both of my fists into the ground and the power started to flow into the ground sending cracks in a 180 degree cone in front of me. "..Fury!" The cracks erupted and my power raised up out of the cracks like fire and took to burning the priests. Instead of burning them like a normal fire would, their bodies started to completely disappear at a slow rate due to the 'destruction' trait I learned from Buchou.

"Ddraig Boost!"

[Boost!]

As Ddraig's voice came out of my gauntlets, I saw the fire double in size and the screams of the priests became louder and more consistent as their bodies started to disappear quicker. The three fallen all started to bombard me with their attacks but with the boost that Ddraig gave me their light spears just shattered before connecting with me.

[Boost!]

The flames increased in size again but this time catching the three fallen in the sky. The other characteristic of this flame was that as soon as it touched you, it completely enveloped your whole body. This caused the three fallen to drop from the sky and hit the ground writhing in pain.

By the time half of the fallen's bodies were left, the priests were all gone. I lifted my gauntlets from the floor and the fire died down as the cracks filled themselves up. The three fallen were still on fire as I approached the devils and stood next to Yubel, Asia joined me quickly and stood next to me while clinging onto my side. I looked towards the unknown red headed Devil, his expression was plain. He had an air of mischief around him so I expected him to be a joker.

"Yubel, they can be let go now."

Yubel quickly unfreezes them on my command and melds herself back into me. As I shook my body from the strange cold sensation that hit me once Yubel returned, the new devil took a step towards me and offered his hand to me. I looked at it for a few seconds before looking up at his face.

"That's for?"

I point to his hand as I speak. He looks down to his hand and then back to me as he puts it back next to his side. Rias then comes towards us and stands next to the devil.

"Issei, this is my brother Sirzechs Lucifer."

"…Ok." I replied back to her without a care.

"He is one of the four Maous."

"…Ok. You said he would be coming in a few days so if he wants to talk to me then it'll have to be tomorrow."

I reply back to her rather coldly, I myself felt it was a little too much. I took Asia's hand in mine and teleported her to my room along with myself. Once we arrived, both DC and AC manifested themselves and went straight for their food. Asia sat down next to me on my bed and stared at me while waiting for me to say something.

"Wanna live here with me? I can enrol you into the school."

"Uh … is it ok?"

"Of course, I wouldn't ask you otherwise."

Asia nods twice while showing me a radiant smile.  
We spent the rest of the night making extra room for Asia and I gave her part of my wardrobe. The last thing we did was sort out cards for her; seen as she was going to spend a lot of time around me Ddraig thought it would be a good idea to make a deck for herself. The duel disk itself was quite cool, normal duel disks have those fake plastic jewels so we replaced that with one of the jewels from my boosted gear. It connected with a bright red flash and started to emit its own power, then it started to collect magic from Asia as the disk started to change shape. It stays the same size and is the length of her forearm but the colour becomes a pure white which is decorated by thick gold lines around the edges. The same gold lines became thin as they outlined 5 rectangular spots on the main part of the duel disk which was to hold the cards. The opening slot and the 5 openings for the field-spell and normal spell and trap cards were also decorated by thin gold lines. When we get Asia to dismiss the duel disk, it drops into a standby form along with her sacred gear which also makes itself appear. She gained two silver rings to each index finger which were decorated with a blue jewel on the left and a green jewel on the right which looked to be hugged by a pair of feathered wings. The duel disk took the form of a chain bracelet, the silver loops were small and fit snuggly around her wrist and showed no attempt to move even after moving her arm around, and the last addition to the new bracelet was a small cross which hung onto 3 loops that connected the cross to the rest of the bracelet.

We then got to making her deck; the deck I helped her make was mostly fairy but held spell casters and a few dragons to support my deck. We both chose our deck masters and our trump cards, our deck masters would be filled with more power or spiritual energy so they can either manifest themselves or give their form to the duelist. My deck master was, of course, Yubel and my trump card was both Red-eyes black dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend. This was after making a new deck which would be added to my original deck. With the allegiance with the devils that I will make tomorrow, Ddraig though it would be a good idea to make myself a dragon orientated deck and that it revolve around red dragons. He also had a thought about my enemy, the Vanishing Dragon, there was a possibility that he could have the same ability as me but that confused me as I had to increase their power for them to appear. Maybe his power works in the same way but through a different route, anyway the dragons in Yugioh seem to always be rivals. For example, there is the Red-eyes and Blue-eyes. Then there is Stardust and Archfiend. Asia's deck master surprised me … a lot. She chose CXyz Dark Fairy Cheer Girl, one of my limited Xyz monsters. I had to say, she looked so god damn cute in the outfit and they became friends quickly. Like me, she had two trump cards, one was a synchro dragon and the other was the star of her deck. She chose Guardian Angel Joan and Ancient Fairy Dragon, the moment she touched the card and even before deciding to use it she gained the signer tattoo on her arm. The tattoo of the claw appeared on her right arm, and just like the series she could see spirits of all cards afterwards. All fairy monsters and lvl 3 or less could speak to her which surprised me. To end making her deck and finish for the night she picked two more cards which weren't even for duelling due to her new found skill, Madolche Butlerusk and Madolche Marmalmaide.

[Puns sure are great!]

It was after school the next day and I was in the old school building with everyone. Rias was sat on a sofa opposite me and Asia with her older brother who had a small dragon floating above his shoulder. The rest of Rias' peerage was standing behind her. The atmosphere was rather tense as to be expected, a Maou was looking to recruit an immortal demon into the Underworld. There is more chance of wrong than right in this agreement especially when they consider the fact that I have both Ddraig and Yubel. Ddraig because of the rampage he and the Vanishing dragon went on during the previous war, Yubel because she was able to freeze all of the devils with no problem.

For the upcoming conversation, I had Yubel fuse herself more with my body to help me get what I wanted. To do this would be a complete fusion that could not be reverted so my eyes would constantly stay heterochromatic, orange and green, and my hair changed as well. The colour became like Yubel's, a pure white occupied the right half as the left half was a dark blue that had been tainted by some purple. On the desk in front of me was a box, I could feel magic coming from the box but it became a problem to me. It was demonic so I was wary.

"So Hyoudou Issei-kun, I would like to invite you into the world of the devils."

"How so?" I scrunched up my nose a little as I wanted to know what he meant.

"From what I've heard you are a demon already so you are allowed in. We just need to officially do so which is why I am here." Sirzechs replies in a cheerful tone. He seemed like a man who wouldn't be serious in a meeting.

"And how are you planning to do that?"

"Originally I had thought to giving you High-class devil status but once I saw your abilities yesterday and the fact that you hold Ddraig, one of the heavenly dragons, I thought it would be better to award you Ultimate-class status and with the help of Tannin beside me, the Leader of the Dragons."

Ddraig snorted inside me and was wearing a large grin.

"How much land will I receive as the head of the dragons?"

Sirzechs decides to think for a few seconds before replying to me.

"I don't know the exact size but I believe it's the same as a Prince-rank clan. Sona Sitri-dono could tell you more about that."

…Prince isn't the highest but it's up there. The land is alright but some more goodies should do it for me.

"How about the Ultimate-class status and I gain the rank of 'Dragon King' which is equivalent to the four Maous. The clan name will be the same but under Japanese as the rank is English." (A/N The rank is Dragon King but the clan and Issei's last name will be Ryuujin, when it comes to the devils. Ryuujin-sama!)

I close my eyes as I allow the third to form on my forehead to force my opinion into their memories overlapping any chance of any of these devils to overturn my interests. When I open my eyes again, I am greeted by happy faces all around.

"Of course, Ryuujin-kun. Tannin here will be your secretary so you'll see a lot of him."

Sirzechs turns to Tannin and says some orders to him. The dragon turns his attention to me then bows his head before teleporting away. Sirzechs then opened the box in front of me and pushed it towards me, I looked to the bow and saw 16 crystalized chess pieces but they weren't standard chess pieces. They were shaped like dragons and each with different shapes with small name plaques underneath them. The King piece was by far the largest and most menacing and had a small resemblance to Ddraig. The Queen piece was slightly smaller than the King and was also rather thinner but the head had a crown with had to horns stick out of. The two bishops were half the size of the king piece and the only feature was that they were breathing fire. The knights were the same size but slightly taller than the bishops and also had larger wings to show speed. The rooks looked pretty cool; each part of the dragon was thick and looked really sturdy. Finally the pawns, they were simple plain dragons which were sitting down with their tails swooping round covering their claws. The heads of these 8 dragons were all facing upwards and pointed towards the king in the box so each piece was slightly different.

"These pieces were customized especially for you. You have to pump a lot of your magic into these to work. Your peerage or servants will become demonic dragons not devils and due to your abilities they will be Middle-class devils from the off."

"Because this is all technically me so I could be giving them some of my power?"

"That's correct. Rias told me that the demon who is inside of you can give power to others but gains control over that person."

That's correct, I never told Rias about the control gain though. I wonder what powers my peerage would gain then.

"I like it, thank you. Is there anything else?"

"The only thing is that those pieces will always be on you, you just need to think about it. Actually, I need to know how you'll be introduced into the Underworld."

Ahh … I don't want a formal party or a viewing. A small party may do so I'll stall for now.

"I'll allow a picture and some information for now. I may do a party or something in the future but …"

I'm stopped by Yubel before I could finish what I wanted to say. 'What is it Yubel?' And like normal, she doesn't talk to me when she is in my mind she just plants it into my memory or knowledge banks. So, Rias has to go through something like that. I guess that can be my way into the Underworld.

"…But there is something going on, right now which I believe I can enter myself into. I'm sure Rias wouldn't mind extra help so she can find someone for herself."

I don't give an exact answer but it's enough for them to understand. They both smile to me; it seems that Sirzechs didn't want it either. I won't even have to train for it, I could just see to my deck.

"Three days. He will be here then for the final time."

So I can meet him soon, I wonder if the underworld will know by then. I'm sure they will especially if it's an article from Lucifer.

* * *

**Let me say here and now that i know that the 'Red eyes black dragon sword' isn't a card but it is in the Anime.  
I'm also going to be using cards that appear in the Anime and Manga because it helps with a certain character in the future :)  
To cj1of4, the character showing up does make sense. Yubel has the power to teleport people and that also works for different dimensions so it's totally possible and makes sense.  
Next chapter introduces a lot of characters and starts the Raiser arc, it won't be as long as the introduction/Asia arc but i'll try to make the chapters slightly longer.  
The last thing before i end this chapter, i would like to thank RoxasHyuuga for helping me out with the deck for Asia and other tidbits. I'm very thankful that you went out of your way and gave me ideas without even asking, they are great.**

**That's it for now, Ciao.**


	5. New cards and Peerage

It was three days later and I was sitting on a sofa in the corner of the room near the door. I am a member of the Occult Research club but in these past three days I have distanced myself from them slightly. I requisitioned a two-seater sofa for me and Asia and placed it in the corner so we would have a good view of how Rias and her servants got on with Devil life and how they did their contracts. The day after Sirzechs officially gave me my pieces and allowed me into the Underworld, I had to take an interview with Sirzechs' Queen, Grayfia, and she was a rather straight forward woman. It was a nice change to Sirzechs attitude and the interview turned out to go quite well and I learned about what I can do to earn more fame and money in the underworld. Since I am classed as a dragon, myself and my peerage will be doing monster slaying rather than contracts but because of the demon side, we can also do contracts if we want a change of pace.

Today was the day I met Rias' fiancé, Raiser Phoenix and from what Yubel implanted into my memory he was a royal pain in the ass and a complete womanizer with no respect for women outside of his family. I had already spoken to Grayfia earlier today about what would happen and I am getting to be a part of the endgame to this situation. It will also make the great 'Lucifer' owe me one and I will use it wisely.

Asia sat beside me restlessly and started to run through her deck. It's been three days of school for her now and she has already been seen as my other half, mostly due to her having her deck clipped to her skirt. I had told her to hold it in her bag but she thought it would be better there just in case. Due to this, our classmates have already come to the conclusion that we are in a relationship but we hadn't denied it at all. Asia blushed excessively every time it was mentioned and I didn't take too much notice in the rumor mainly because it didn't interest me although I wouldn't mind being in a relationship with Asia, I mean we already live together and sleep in the same bed. She is also trying her best to cook meals and has been helping Okaa-san with it ever since she started rooming with me.

Rias and her peerage were rather on edge and a tense atmosphere filled the room. Kiba was resting against the wall with his eyes closed trying to keep himself calm, he knew what Raiser was like and had seen it up close and completely detested him. Koneko was sitting on one of the main sofas in the room keeping her mind occupied by doing homework; I could see her small hands shake every so often when she wasn't writing something down. Both Rias and Akeno were nervously going through papers for both school and Devil society hoping that Raiser would be tamer in his restricted time here although I thought it is a rather silly thought. You are going to be less tame when you have a short or restricted time somewhere especially when you see your fiancé. You are going to want to me intimate and anything else similar to that.

Grayfia was the last person in the room. She stood stiffly in the room with her eyes closed and her hands overlapped as they lay across the front of her dress. She looked to be contemplating something, she knew how much Rias didn't want to marry Raiser and she didn't want this herself and I think was also upset that she had to be the medium between the two pure blooded devils because she was having to force her sister-in-law, who she loved deeply, to marry an idiot who she absolutely detested. Grayfia was rather happy to meet me after Sirzechs had told her that I would be joining to help stop the marriage although she did try to get me not to as it wouldn't be a good first thing to do for the Underworld. My first entry into the Underworld would be to stop a marriage between two Pure blooded devils that are becoming limited, which to me sounded great but to their society could be fatal for me and my new clan. Despite this, Grayfia said she would hold me in high regard and I would have the support of both Lucifer and the Gremory clan so I would have some benefactors at least. I also believe I have Sitri behind me for the time being, this school should serve as a good base for the future of the dragons especially being on good terms with two families of Maous and the 'Strongest Devil' as well.

I also had full support from the dragons, it was initially a little iffy but once Tannin issued a statement that he valued me highly and that I could hold my own against the top devils the dragons calmed down and started to respect me. Power will go a long way for me but I will have to start physical training soon or I could lose that with the dragons, my high magical ability may not be sufficient enough to keep their loyalty even if I can prove my worth. Physical training was something that I would have to do anyway so I could keep my current personality. Even though I can't die, I still wish to stay who I am right now so I will be training like everyone else. The whole dying situation caused a conversation between Ddraig and Yubel which ultimately came to a denial from Yubel and possibly tension between her and the red dragon. Normally when I die, I would lose my sacred gear but now I won't because even though I can still technically die my body doesn't stop working but randomizes my emotions and personality so they take the fall instead meaning that I will always be the Sekiryuutei until the end of time or this world as per Yubel's power meaning I can constantly live through teleporting myself to alternate universes.

A weird chill enveloped the room as a flurry of orange flames sprouted from an orange magic circle which appeared near Rias. Out of the magic circle came a blonde delinquent who was wearing rather edgy clothing which showed of his midriff. His whole aura was filled with arrogance and I saw Grayfia look disappointed for a split second before steeling herself and taking up an emotionless expression as she had to be an equal in the coming talk.

"Fuu. I haven't come to the human world for a while."

He then seemed to sniff the air as he turned to look straight at me and Asia with a disgusted look on his face.

"Ughh … the reek of a human. I would expect better from you Rias."

"What makes you think that it's Rias' fault for there being a human here? Do all arrogant blonde brats jump to conclusions?"

I quickly answer back to him coldly as I bring Asia closer to me on the sofa to stop her from feeling frightened as Raiser started to leak out some energy making the devils a little scared although Grayfia looked fine and didn't seem to notice it.

"Who are you?"

He said it back to me with a displeased look. He was looking down on me already.

"An Ultimate class devil at the level of the Maous who has no time to put up with a womanizer that scrounges off the power his family gave him rather than utilizing them to become much much stronger." I stop and wait for him to open his mouth before talking again. "I mean are all birds like this? The usual birds I see are elegant and beautiful and when compared to what is in front of me well … it would be degrading to even contemplate comparing the two. A man who looks like he has just come out of a coma which started in the late 70s shouldn't much say if any … actually you should be used as a foot rest more than anything although that may be too high a social standing for you."

"You what?!" Raiser shouts out into the room while releasing the rest of his aura displeasing Grayfia and bringing the devils to their knees. Asia was fine sitting next to me as my aura formed a bubble around us to keep us completely safe.

I allowed more of my aura to pour out into the room easily pushing back Raiser's pitiful aura and freeing the others. I barely had to do anything to overpower his aura despite him being angry.

"See Raiser? You are pathetic. You were really angry and poured out all of your anger yet I easily overpowered it without straining myself in the slightest. You are weak and not worth the light of day …" I then started to shake my head. "… and especially not worth Rias Gremory. Even more so when we bring your peerage and what you do with them into play."

"What's wrong with my peerage?" Raiser sounded defeated and his earlier tone had dropped and become non-existent. It sounded like he wanted my opinion or more like he would respect what it would be. This would be my time to put him in his place and maybe even stop this before it goes to the edge.

"You are really asking that? You have a fiancé who you are close to marrying and you are being extremely intimate with them? That sounds like a faithful and straight up guy to me, you sound like a perfect role model for kids everywhere."

I answered him with a tone full of sarcasm. Even though I am winning this and pushing him away from Rias I want to fight and would probably do me better when I need a favour as I save Rias at the final part having much more meaning although I could keep this up to belittle Raiser a lot more.

"Nevertheless Raiser, if you truly want Rias then you are going to have to force it. Am I right, Gray-chan?"

I saw Grayfia's lip twitch when I added –chan to the end of her name but kept her steely expression which surprised the others.

"That is correct, Ryuujin-sama. If Rias-sama is still against the marriage then both of your parents is allowing a Rating game between the two of you to settle this. Will you settle this via a rating game?"

Both Rias and Raiser nod when Grayfia turns to look at them separately. A large orange magic circle then forms next to Raiser and starts to spin but I quickly throw some magic over there to destroy the circle.

"Raiser, we don't want to see your harem. Get out and we will meet you in 10 days."

Raiser bows to me before smirking towards Rias and disappearing. Once he does, both Grayfia and Rias turn towards me with angered expressions. Grayfia was the first to send a volley of questions my way.

"Don't call me Gray-chan again. Why didn't you keep going? You could have stopped the Rating game."

"I will call you Gray-chan if need be. I felt like fighting him so I stopped, also I could have changed his memory to force the stop but I didn't. Your turn, Rias."

Grayfia looked a little dejected when I said I would call her Gray-chan when I wanted but seemed satisfied with my other answers. Rias then started with her questions albeit being angrier than Grayfia was.

"10 days?! Why the handicap?! Are you calling us weak?! How did you even know what to say to get him to act like that?!"

"Yes. It's needed for you, you are rather weak. All four of you are although the Queen and the Rook are the strongest despite not using their full power. The four of you need to train your asses off to be able to defeat Raiser and I am willing to bet my life and the whole 'Ryuujin' clan that you can't beat Raiser and his peerage. For the last question, an acute observation."

My answers seemed to anger Rias even more and started to anger the others but both Koneko and Akeno looked more upset rather than angry.

"What gives you the right to say something like that?"

"I don't need anything to make a comment like this. I'm telling you the reality of this situation."

"Then why say 10 days if you know we can't win in that time?"

"Give the game enough time to become common knowledge and something that the Underworld looks forward to."

"Then what?"

Before I could answer to that Grayfia chimes in to say my piece.

"So he can save the day and cause a large impact in the Underworld on his first public appearance. It will also mean that both Lucifer-sama and Lord Gremory plus yourself will owe him a favor."

"You say it like I am bad Grayfia. I only want the favor from Sirzechs, having the Maou owe you is something great. It's a great way to get myself known in the Underworld. Stop a wedding between pure bloods when I am new will cause a lot of tension and that is something that both interests me and makes me feel good."

I give my arms a stretch and bring them back down to put my left arm around Asia causing her to blush a little.

"So you are helping me for your own good?"

Rias had now started to calm down but was still a little annoyed.

"That's a good portion of it but you are my friend so I will help you get out of it. That's enough questions, you should get going so you can have an early start for your training. Have fun."

"You aren't going to help us?"

I chuckled a little before answering. "Of course not, what gave you that idea? This is your fight to train for, I am just jumping in at the end. Grayfia, can you get me an invite to watch the game with both clans? I'll teleport in from the room when the need arises."

I teleported myself and Asia back to my room once Grayfia gave me a nod. When we appeared Asia moved straight to the kitchen to start preparing food. As I hear the fridge open I start to talk to Asia.

"Yo Asia. The rumours around school seem pretty accurate, don't ya think?"

"Ah … Umm … Yes, Issei-san."

Still being formal to me, I wish she would stop that.

"Asia stop being so formal and just call me Ise without an honorific. Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Not the best confession but it should get the job done at least and it did, rather quickly as well.

"Hai! I would love to be but would you ask me to become a devil?"

…Ah so that's why she has been weird about it. Becoming a devil would mean she couldn't read the bible or touch anything holy again. Luckily for her, Holy powers don't affect this demon in the same way it does a devil.

"I would be asking you to become a Demonic-Dragon. You will gain a pair of black spiky dragon wings. I'm sure you know that demons are rather similar to devils but not the demon inside of me; you would still be able to believe in God and read the bible as much as you want. It's more like I will turn you into a dragon with the ability to use the powers of devils. So how about becoming my girlfriend and also my Queen?"

I got her in, she was staring at me happily. Despite being kicked out of the church, she still held it in high regard which initially proved itself to me when her duel disk went into standby mode as well as her actual deck. I summoned the Queen Dragon piece to my hand as she walked over towards me. I started to fill the chess piece with both my dragon and demon magic, it started to fill with red energy before darkening into crimson. The piece then started to shine and once the light disappeared the dragon started to become real, it flapped it's wings breaking itself from the base and flew into Asia's chest knocking her out on contact. I caught her before she fell and lay her down on the bed, she looked fine and to be sleeping peacefully. I sat down on the bed next to her and saw her skin darken slightly giving her a natural looking tan, she then awoke abruptly and sat up as a pair of white dragon wings sprouted out of her back. The top of the wings had a small spike that curved near the point.

['Hmmm … your pieces allow the person you are turning to become the dragon that represents themselves and also that color. It's the same with you, once you inserted the King piece into yourself you had your eyes closed to really concentrate. Your wings are rather unique though, they are shiny black but have a noticeable white line dividing each scale. It gives your wings a cool look.']

More features started to change on Asia. Her hair got a little longer and stayed the same color. She got a little taller as well and her proportions grew ever so slightly. It made me compare this to a standard devil transformation. You become a lower-class devil once you are turned so there is no noticeable change, you become faster, stronger and fitter but no change in appearance but my pieces allow you become a middle-class by default meaning you gain a lot more power than others would so it is fitting it in by giving them a slight appearance change. It wouldn't be too noticeable from the distance, maybe the skin color but otherwise nothing.

Asia looked rather refreshed as she stood up from the bed and got to continuing cooking the food.

'So Ddraig are there any other changes?'

['The only thing is the fire that you can breathe. Yours can be your own version of 'Destruction' or a new one which is like your wings. A black flame which has white wisps.']

'What about Asia's?'

['She has a cool flame. It's white and gold. If you are to compare it with a normal orange and red flame then the gold would take the place of orange while white takes over from red.']

'That does sound cool. A Holy flame for Asia and a Darkness flame for myself.'

* * *

The next two days were boring to say the least. No school and the others had gone to do their training leaving me at home by myself. Asia was luckily enough to be asked by her friends to go shopping for the day so she is out doing that leaving me in the presence of the dragon, a demon and two cats. It also turned out that Asia was having a girl's night with them and spending the day after with them as well leaving me with a quiet weekend of nothing much to do.

Third day of ten without them and it was a Monday so back to school. It was louder than normal especially with the fact that it was the first day saying to the school that Asia and I were going out leaving the guys a little miffed and the girls split down the middle with some jealous and some happy for Asia. The day went by quickly and I was roped into the Student council room to do my work, I was also to be there for the rest of the week so I quickly brought my sofa there so Asia could sit with me. Asia became an unofficial student council member that day as she attempted to help me through the school budget.

Then it was Tuesday, the fourth day and it brought something different to the table. With Rias out of the way, Sona decided that it was time for Saji to get himself a Familiar and due to the fact that neither me nor Asia did, we tagged along with them. Due to the amount of work to do no one else came with us so it was only Sona, Saji, Asia and myself. We were teleported to a clearing in a dark forest.

"He should be here soon."

That's what Sona said but we had to wait for 10 minutes before someone showed up and without an apology at that.

"Get daze."

"Oh god it's an idiot."

My accidental blurt wasn't really appreciated but his introduction continued.

"My name is Satooji of Madara Town! I'm a devil in training, aiming to become the Familiar Master!"

This sounds all too familiar.

"Satooji-san, I brought the one I spoke of and two others who wanted familiars."

"A dull face boy, a blonde beauty and half of the rainbow huh. Ok! Leave it to me! If it's me any Familiar immediately would be 'get daze'!"

Truly an idiot, that doesn't even make sense to me. I do suppose that half of the rainbow isn't something I have heard before nor expected to even hear.

"…He is a professional in terms of familiars. We will catch your familiars while receiving advice from him."

Ughh … that doesn't seem fun at all. He better find something good.

"Now, what type of familiar do you desire? Strong one? Fast one? Or one with poison?"

Hmmm … never thought about that. Best stay away from the poisonous ones because I don't want Yubel to get over excited and go nuts with it. Satooji-san then takes out a catalogue of sorts and shows it to Saji while pointing at certain pictures. The pictures he was pointing at looked pretty dangerous for Saji, I mean they would kill him in seconds without notice. Maybe it would be for the best.

"Oi. Beauty and the rainbow, what do you want?"

I'm going to think that he didn't say that and move on.

"I'll pick something that catches my eye at the time. Asia?"

"I want a cute familiar."

That wasn't really unexpected but it disappoints me a little.

"Same for me."

Saji tuned in with his opinion but Satooji-san clicked his tongue before shaking his head at Saji leaving him feel rejected.

We spent close to hour looking for a familiar for Saji and found nothing he wanted. There were a few good familiars but they didn't live up to what he wanted so Satooji-san said he wasn't getting anything this time and the hour ended with Saji getting his butt spanked by Sona and it was a rather pleasant sight.

It was then Asia's turn to find a familiar and we did it pretty darn quickly. What we found was a little blue dragon with a white chest.

"That there is a sprite dragon and are quite rare. They only come to people with pure hearts so it's extremely hard for a devil to get one."

As Asia stepped forward to stand underneath the tree that the dragon was sitting on, Ddraig brought out my 'Boosted Disk' and sent out two blank cards. ['Give one to Asia.'] I passed Asia the card and the dragon dropped down to her shoulder as she held the card in both hands. She started to talk to the dragon quietly and it rubbed its head against her cheek meaning friendship.

"Ise what do I do now?"

"Face the card towards him and get him to poke the black square with his face or nose."

Asia brought the card up next to the dragon. "This card will allow you to be with me at all times. All you have to do is poke the black box." The dragon then poked the black square with his nose and was sucked into the card, I walked up to Asia and looked at the card. The only details so far were that it was a Light-type dragon.

"Say what you want to call him."

Asia looked to me before turning back to the card and brought it close to her face and then spoke one word. "Rassei." The card then flashed as the details were then imprinted onto the card. Its name was Rassei and it had an attack power of 1900 with a defense of 1000 being a level 4 monster.

"Alright you can summon him at any time without the use of the duel disk. Just place at least a finger on his card and channel a bit of magic into the card, this will open a door to allow him out and he will disappear whenever you or he wants to."

Asia showed me an innocent smile before summoning Rassei and placed the card into her deck. Rassei perched himself on her shoulder and allowed her to stroke his head. As I came in to pat him, he backed off a little so I slowed my movements and patted him softly.

"We are left with you now, Rainbow-kun."

That name better not stick or this guy is dead.

"Hmm … I have a feeling for something fast."

Satooji-san starts to stroke his imaginary beard before taking out the catalogue again and showing me various images. Most of them were either birds or smaller animals that didn't pique my interest at all but we eventually came to something that did. It was a unique animal that was yet to be named because no-one had officially made one their familiar.

"They are friendly enough creatures but they just never seemed to be able to accept a contract."

That's what Satooji-san said so my way may work. It's similar to a contract but I am giving it the choice rather than saying I'm having it and it has no choice. The creature in question had been seen in one colour but they had different details, if I had to compare them then it would be similar to the Crystal beast 'Ruby Carbuncle'. This animal was larger than 'Ruby Carbuncle' but had a similar design. The pictures always showed a light grey cat around the size of a jaguar cub with different colored jewels on its forehead. The jewels stood for the elements it could use and there were only four it could use, Fire, Lightning, Water and Ice so the jewels were Red, Yellow, Blue and a Silvery-blue.

Satooji-san took us to where they congregated and we were welcomed by two tiny cubs that both had a red jewel on their foreheads. Once seeing us, they both turned around and playfully bounded back further into their area. The older animals just stared at us as we walked further in but looked peaceful. The four others were stopped as I had found myself in the centre of the room and up came to me three of these animals. Two were still cubs but both had two jewels where the older one had three of them, as I looked around I saw only one that had all four jewels and it looked the oldest out of all of them. It probably meant that they gained a new element with age and were all born with their initial affinity then grew to learn whichever they could.

The animals then started to make sounds towards me that I couldn't understand so I brought out AC to talk to them for me. She came out with a stretch and was automatically welcomed by the three animals in front of me.

"_They say you have a choice. Take the one with three elements or the two younger ones, the younger ones don't like to be separated. The animals call themselves 'Mori'."_

That's Japanese for forest which explains this but why not forest cat or forest dweller something like that. Ah well, I guess I can come to a solution for this. 'Ddraig, switch this card for an effect one.' I place the card into my gauntlet and it pops back out a moment later in the orange form of an effect card.

"Can they understand me AC?"

She nods her head to me twice before disappearing back into her own card. I crouched down to the two little cubs and the bigger one backed off.

"I'll take you two little guys. All you have to do is press your noses against the black square."

The two cubs look to themselves and then press their noses onto the card causing them to get sucked in. I brought the card close to my face and said their new names. "Jayce and Ty." The card flashed before being updated and revealing their details. Jayce had the two jewels for Fire and Ice where Ty had the two jewels for Lightning and Ice. The card gave them the type of water due to it being the closest in yu-gi-oh. Their effects was that they could attack twice with fire and lightning respectively at 1400 or they could band together to send an attack of Ice which is 2800 doubling their separate attack power to make one strong attack. Due to their jewels they would also be classed as a Pyro and a Light type card as well. Their defenses was 500 and were a beast/effect monster that can also be used as a tuner for faster synchro summons. I channeled a small amount of magic into the card and they both came out and appeared sitting on my shoulders with Jayce on my left and Ty on the right.

Once that was done, Satooji-san took us on a scenic route back to where we first appeared as a last ditch effort to help Saji find a familiar but it was to no avail as we failed to see a single creature on our way back leaving Saji a little distraught.

Day 5, 6, 7, 8 were all boring and left me with not much to do. I was extremely busy doing budget reports and swapping around budgets giving some clubs more and some less trying to see which would be best and cause less problems. And while I was doing this, Asia decided to do some contracts to gain some money. Speaking of money, I had received a letter from Sirzechs saying that if I was successful in helping his sister then he would do something for me of his choice which wouldn't account to the favour he would owe me. I accepted without thinking anything on the deal, Sirzechs was too much of a jokey guy to have a different view other than what he said when speaking to someone.

Day 9 was a Sunday and I was called down to the main floor of my house or hotel by my mother. She didn't tell me much and not that anyone was here to see me so I came downstairs shirtless only to see Sona and 5 people I recognised. They were the people from the yu-gi-oh series that were brought into this world.

"Yubel!"

The voice came from Blair and surprisingly the voice was the same as in the Japanese anime. I just smiled to her and looked to Sona.

"…I guess I can still work despite your appearance."

"Hey! Okaa-san never said I had visitors. She just told me to come down here."

"… That excuses you then. You are able to house them yes?"

"Of course. Okaa-san!"

After nodding to Sona, I turned my head and shouted into the back room. Okaa-san then came out a few seconds later.

"These five people will be living here starting today free of charge. I'll pay for their rooms."

"If that's what you want. Take the keys to the top two floors then."

That gave us exactly 5 rooms although one was the size of two.

"There we go Sona. It's all sorted, have they got uniforms?"

"They do. Blister here will be a PE teacher."

Sounds good to me, also work with the piece I'll make him. 'Yubel, once we get them to their rooms help me to turn them into my pieces.'

Sona then spoke to each of them individually before leaving me to show them to their rooms. I picked up their keys off the side and took them to their rooms. Luckily enough, they all came with some personal effects and had a laptop each easing the amount of money I'll have to use.

The first room was for Duke. He didn't say much but was happy for the room and with the help of Yubel became a Knight. I changed the jewel in his disk and it morphed to fit his deck. The disk stayed pretty much the same, it became smoother and the main change was the card slots. They had a certain number of dots to represent their place from 1- 5 as the slot for the field spell card held 6 dots. It then changed to a black dice with red dots for its standby mode. His dragon wings were black.

The next room was for Blister. He was happy for having a clean room and bed, he also became a Knight like Duke but without the help of Yubel. He asked what he could do to make up for the room and he accepted easily. I had to give him a duel disk as he only had his deck on him, his disk became a pair of fingerless black fingerless gloves for its standby mode as the disk form was an inverted version of the standard duel disk. The red was blue, blue was white and the white was red. His dragon wings were also black.

The next to room was Cathy. She was disappointed with her room but was happy once I told her that she could decorate it however she wanted, that would be more money away from me. Her duel disk stayed the same as it was but she lost her duel gazer. The standby form was a ribbon that appeared around her neck which held a small bell. Rook. Her dragon wings were silver like her hair but have a furry feel to them.

Then it was the room for Blair. Yubel had decided to mess around with me and change Blair's memory from the off and Blair's reaction was disappointment because she couldn't share it with me. I have basically become Jaden in her mind, not much to change though there. Her duel disk changed from the white and blue of Obelisk blue to a completely white disk with the jewel changing to be a pink love heart. The standby mode of her duel disk was a silver necklace that went through a heart which was decorated in jewels that looked like diamonds. I don't know if that was more Yubel's doing or just completely random. Rook. Her dragon wings were white with a pink lining around the edges.

The last room was the one next to mine and it was for Aki. The last to deal with and the easiest to turn, her psychic ability allowed her to know what I was and she was already willing plus she wanted to even more after finding out that I had the signer symbol as well. She was happy to have the bigger room and asked about an area for her bike which was to be housed at school until I was able to give her a personal dimension space. Her duel disk stayed as it was with the exception of the change in the jewel even after it harnessed her magic/energy. She had the ability to manifest her monsters but it caused a lot of fatigue for her so I gave her the jewel to limit that and to only use her power for 'Black Rose Dragon'. The standby mode for her duel disk became a rose earring for each ear. Bishop. Her wings were deep crimson petals that were identical to the of the 'Black Rose Dragon' with the only difference being the size.

Then came the tenth day, the Monday. Rias and her peerage were back from their training but were not in school. I had met up with them briefly at night while I waited for Grayfia to take me to the viewing place. They were definitely stronger but not by enough to win this game. Grayfia appeared ten minutes before the start and said her piece to Rias for teleporting me and Asia, who had wanted to say good luck to Rias to the viewing room.

* * *

**A quite quick and easy chapter for me to write. 10 hours, straight though.  
Next time is the conclusion to the Raiser arc and something extra as well hopefully.  
It'll be King of Black Flames next and after that will be the return of 'Fading Emperor' which is halfway finished.  
The comeback chapter is different from usual but should be a good return :)**

**I'll see you guys soon. Ciao.**


	6. A Worthy Entrance

**By this point, scripts have become pointless.**

* * *

I was currently sat at the back of a room with Asia and Yubel sat one either side of me. In front of me were 6 people, the first for were the Lord and Ladies of both the Phoenix and Gremory as the two others was Sirzechs Lucifer and his Queen Grayfia. The two lords greeted me sharply and mumbled between themselves as I sat down; Sirzechs defused their talk by saying that I was here to view a rating game to understand it for the future. There were also a few butlers to the side of the room together with a silver cart which had refreshments on top.

On the wall across from us were 32 screens with each screen corresponding to a specific piece and in turn meant that 12 screens were blank due to Rias not having a full peerage. One of the 8 pawn screens turned on and flickered before turning red with a green circle in each corner, I guess it was their way of hinting at it being me. Looking down, I saw the paper that lay on my lap. It was a magic circle which would send me to battlefield when the time came.

Each of the screens then tuned in and show live footage of each piece, this meant that the game was starting and that they had now entered the planning part of the game to set up their strategies. Due to the difference in pieces, it was easy to see what strategies they would use. Rias would have to go the underhanded route and use traps to help out her pieces because it was 1 against 4 in ratio terms. Raiser had neglected to do any preparations and gave his girls stern orders, the gym, the forest and the field. Those three places were where the key points are on this battlefield which turned out to be a replica of Kuoh Academy. Rias was in the Occult Research clubroom inside the old school building and Raiser was situated in the Headmaster's office in the new school building, a fitting place for his oversized ego.

"Issei … this match isn't going to be fun until the end."

Yubel was the person to catch my attention and apparently caught the attention of the others as well.

"Why do you say that Yubie?"

"Why … Isn't it obvious? They are both pathetically weak, Rias Gremory more so than that Yakitori."

"I know Yubie but please consider that Rias isn't a mature devil yet. The Yakitori doesn't have a reason to be so weak but if you still have a problem with it then take it up with his parents who stupidly allowed their child to be an arrogant idiot."

Our little chatter at that back of the room caused the tension to intensify and I could feel the anger radiate from both Gremory and Phoenix with Lord Phoenix being the brunt of the angry aura.

"Ryuujin-kun, don't you think you are being a little rude?"

Sirzechs was the one to ask me, probably trying to defuse the situation.

"Rude … probably but as long as it's the truth then I don't care. It just irritates me that Lord and Lady Phoenix can bring up a good first and second son along with a pretty daughter but completely fail when it's their third son. Seen as I am now on the subject of bad parenting then I should say a few things to Lord and Lady Gremory seeing as how they are forcing their only daughter to marry such a brute. I would rather tarnish my name than force my daughter to do something like that, she probably hates you for it."

Lord Gremory bit his lip in response to my statement as Lord Phoenix glared at me; they were both unable to speak back because they knew that I was right. I looked towards Grayfia and nodded; her voice then radiated through the room and then echoed out through the speakers on the screens making each piece to look through the centre of the screens.

(Rias Gremory's Pawn is now in effect. Interference pending.)

Her voice, short of emotion, blared out of the speakers in an almost robotic fashion. The one pawns screen that was initially red with green circles started to flicker again before starting to focus in on a face. A few seconds later the screen stabilized with a live broadcast of my face. Both Lord Gremory and Phoenix looked to me in surprise as Lady Gremory wore a relieved smile.

"This time I am interfering late game but if I catch wind of either of you doing something like this again with either or your kids and the other half or themselves are against it then I will bring down the full weight of myself and the dragons to stop it even if it isolates us and makes us hated. Your children are not tools."

My words finally seem to get through to Lord Gremory as he lowers his head for a few seconds before turning around to look at the screens. Lord Phoenix became infuriated by this and stood up from his chair violently causing it to fall backwards.

"Oh … Lord Phoenix, have you had enough of the truth?"

"You shut it. What right do you have to do any of this?"

"Well my rank is the same as the Maous plus I have a close relationship with Rias Gremory. There is also the fact that I need a good entry into the Underworld so with this being streamed to the major capitals in the Underworld, I should get a good reception even if it makes people dislike me."

"You are risking what your clan could become before you have even started? Do you have a death wish?"

"Hmph … I can't even die. My immortality is much better than yours."

"I highly doubt that."

"Are you willing to test it?"

"Of course. The loser has to do one thing for the winner though."

I finally start to smirk as I stare at the devil in front of me.

"How about we say what we want now?"

Lord Phoenix seems to get even more irritated by my cockiness and his flame wings start to sprout out of his back reaching a size much larger than Raiser's. I countered him easily by bringing out my devil and dragon wings, the small white lines around my scales brought out the small details on my dragon's wings causing a small air of calmness around them as small white wisps appear around the white lines.

"I want you to not interfere with this marriage."

That's it? His one request is that, my request will put his to shame. Lord Phoenix then looked to me as if he was urging me to state what I wanted.

"I want you to relinquish everything under the Phoenix clan to me meaning I would govern the Phoenix clan. You would all become my property."

Lord Phoenix started to laugh as Sirzechs was starting to wear a slightly scared expression.

"Hahaha … I'll take you up on that, let's fight."

Sirzechs gave a short sigh before transporting himself along with me and Lord Phoenix to a blank dimension. The dimension then started to form around us revealing a large open-field park. The dimension was now full of grass but nothing else. Sirzechs stood off to the side behind a slightly visible barrier along with three screens above him, it seemed like this match was going to be seen before the rating game would be.

"Yo Phoenix, I wanna add something."

"What is it Dragon-scum?"

Ooooh feisty yakitori.

"If I manage to win then I will use no healing items or magic before I go into the fight against Raiser. Then if Raiser can win then I will back out and allow the marriage. Is that alright by you?"

I am merely giving him more of a chance to win … in his eyes at least. The only moves that will hurt me are instant kill moves so I am destined to win this and the fight with Raiser, I just hope my stamina lasts.

Lord Phoenix seemed to ponder the request I threw at him. It seemed like he felt something wrong with the proposal but seemingly decided to dismiss it and nodded to me twice accepting my offer.

"When the timer reaches 0 you can start."

As Sirzechs voice stops a timer appears in front of me. It was a ten second counter but I turned to look at the screens and saw that they had started the Rating Game. This means that I would just have to finish this that much faster, Raiser would probably try to blitz the fight sealing the marriage before my contract can come into effect.

"0"

The timer shouted out at zero and let out a buzzing sound signalling the start of our little match. I saw both Raiser and Rias look towards the screen as they heard the buzz.

A flurry of enormous fire balls came flying at me exploding on contact with my body. Once the smoke from the explosions died down, I stood there without a scratch and completely oblivious to the attack. Lord Phoenix stared at me in wonder, his jaw dropped. It was understandable, Phoenix were said to be the only beings that were immortal.

"Lord Phoenix, the only moves that affect me are moves that will kill me on impact. I am sorry but this game is mine."

I point my right hand towards Lord Phoenix as I start to chant my strongest move.

"Allow the destruction that fuels my heart to ravage my foes like a blazing inferno. Hellfire Chasm!"

A large fissure appears in the ground under Lord Phoenix causing cracks to appear all around the battlefield but leaving myself safe. Black flames start to flow out of the fissure before it quickly erupts spewing black lava across the battlefield and in turn making the fissure larger becoming large enough to swallow Lord Phoenix whole and completely burn him while overpowering his own flames and rendering his regenerative ability useless.

Screams of pain were coming from the fissure and started to echo throughout the throwaway dimension. The screams were quickly stopped when Sirzechs teleported the both of us out of the dimension and back to the viewing room. We were all placed back in our original seats.

Upon arriving back I was quickly glomped by Yubel who liked my move. Asia wasn't too bothered or she didn't watch as her eyes were glued to the screens showing Rias and her team. The rating game was starting to near its end as Rias only had Akeno left on her side where Raiser still had his own Queen and his sister left. Rias had done well to get Raiser down to that many pieces but the problem there being that they are his strongest. His sister wasn't really strong but instead had the regenerative ability.

One joint attack from both Rias and Akeno collided with a joint attack from Raiser and his own Queen. The result was not in his favour as it entered into my territory. The attacks had collided with each other and exploded violently with both of the Queens feeling the damage the most, the attack had forced Akeno to retire as Raiser was quick to save his Queen by using his final bottle of Phoenix Tears on her.

I started to release my magic into the room alerting everyone and the magic circle on the paper started to light up.

(Rias Gremory's temporary pawn is ready. Commencing in 3, 2, 1.)

The magic circle enveloped me in a bright light and I was thrusted into the Rating game with my wings still unfurled. My entrance pretty much signalled the end of the game even if they didn't know that. As soon as I had completely materialized into the game I had found myself in the middle of the field in front of Rias, the gap between me and Raiser was not that much so I quickly made Rias back step a couple of paces as I summoned my 'Boosted Disk' and placed my finishing card onto the middle slot.

[Conditions verified. Let's destroy that bird.]

On Ddraig's voice the card started to glow in a murky black light as the ground behind me and Rias shook while forming an eerie pool of darkness.

"Rise my Sacred Beast. Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!"

Out of the pool came an overwhelming blue giant. Two wings erupted out of its back spanning the same size as the giant itself. Its head formed a helmet that looked like an axe parts of its body turned purple. A small tremor pulsed through the ground as a tail slapped against the ground. The monster stood behind me and Rias easily towering over us with a size that would rival large scale hotels. Its sheer size instilled fear into our foes but brought them to their knees as it started to leak out a very commanding aura which turned to fog covering the ground beneath us.

"Go! Shimmering Slash!"

The large fist that was owned by the giant rocketed down from the sky and collided with the three fear-stricken devils in front of me. As I had called the attack I wrapped Rias up in my wings to protect her from the backlash of the insane attack. The attack caused another tremor to course through the area as Grayfia's voice appeared out of nowhere.

(Raiser Phoenix's Queen and last Bishop have retired.)

The fist was retracted from the floor revealing to me a crushed Raiser who was embedded into the fist shaped groove that was now in the floor. Raiser was beaten and bruised and the attack had been too powerful for his regenerating ability to keep up and seemed to not be working meaning it was broken or it was fixing his insides. Slowly Raiser started to turn into particles but uttered a few words before disappearing.

"…What … a … familiar…."

(Raiser Phoenix-sama has retired. The winner is Rias Gremory.)

My body and Rias' had started to turn into blue particles to teleport us out of this field before it was terminated. What Raiser said rang in my mind as we left the field … a familiar, I can sure see why it could be seen as that. I'm guessing that my power hasn't been disclosed to the public then.

The room we were teleported to was the Occult Research clubroom. When we arrived back, Rias was greeted by a lot of faces. Her peerage was there despite looking badly wounded as well as Sona and the student council. I had sat down on my sofa straight away and a small yawn escaped from my mouth.

'Was using Raviel the right thing to do there? He may be banned for rating games.'

My duel disk disappeared from my arm with a red flash as the others in the room started to stare at me. They were thinking what to say or possibly how to say something. The power I showed was great and with little effort so they could be scared of me but they shouldn't be this hesitant, I just saved Rias from an arranged marriage.

As I sat there by myself thinking about what to do next, three magic circles formed in the room near the door. They belonged to Gremory and Phoenix but the last one was a blank black magic circle so Yubel came to mind. The black materialized quickly bringing both Asia and Yubel into the room before the other two magic circles. Yubel fused back into my body as Asia sat down next to me while grabbing my left hand with a smile. Her smile was uplifting as it was as calm and as peaceful as a sleeping baby.

The other two magic circles were then completed as 8 people came into the room, four from Gremory and four from Phoenix. The four Gremorys went straight to Rias' side as the four Phoenixes moved next to my side. The two Phoenixes that had joined Lord and Lady Phoenix were the two older brothers of the Phoenix clan. The brother which I assumed to be the oldest passed me some papers alarming me. They were papers giving me the sole right to the Phoenix clan. I was surprised to receive them so quickly; at least they were true to their words.

Rias and her peerage looked confused once Sirzechs had finished talking to them.

"Thank you for the papers, you can go now. Lord Phoenix, please refrain from calling me 'Dragon-scum' again but if you decide to do so then I'll burn you and your three sons and then sell off your daughter and wife, ok?"

"…Yes Ryuujin-sama."

Lord Phoenix bowed to me quickly for a good few seconds before raising his head and gathering around his family setting up the magic circle.

"Oh yeah. Treat the clan as it is still yours, you are pretty much still the Lord of Phoenix. I just have the right to overturn everything. Bye."

The four Phoenixes then teleported away and quickly at that. Silence filled the room for a couple minutes before Sirzechs spoke up.

"Ryuujin-kun … Don't you think that was too harsh?"

"Aren't empty threats supposed to be?"

My question surprised Sirzechs and the others making them calmer than they were before. It seems like I had gotten a bad reputation from them already.

"I'm not that messed up to do something as cruel as that, if I was then I would never of stopped this arranged marriage. It was just the easiest way to get them to 'respect' or value the dragon race. I will not tolerate devils who bad mouth them. Dragons are not entities that you want to anger, I'm sure the three factions learned that the hard way."

That's right. Ddraig has told me that the three factions had come to a temporary truce just to stop Ddraig and Albion from rampaging which ended up in the two dragons being put into the two Longinus'.

"Anyway let's push the bad atmosphere I caused to the side and celebrate Rias getting out of the arranged marriage."

* * *

Then it was after school the next day and I was in the student council room yet again. I had officially left the Occult Research club and became a full time member of the Student council as the financial manager but at the same time being the president of the Card club. The card club was formed so my peerage could be together and play when they weren't on contracts. Our clubroom was in fact the student council room; all we needed were a few tables so we commandeered the back of the room.

I have been busy in and out of school. I have been thoroughly looking through the budget trying to see if I can make any headway with it as some of the sports clubs wanted to go on outings for training or watch a live match so looking at options for the money has been a little tiresome. Then outside of school I have devil business, there is the part of sifting through clan problems, letters from the community and then now stuff to do with the Phoenix clan. Despite getting bigger, I want another clan under my belt but possibly a smaller one. I could buy them out or have them give me all right as a bargaining chip to keep them afloat if they are unstable. Many of them troubling clans are already being supported but not fully, as I looked through the financials of the underworld which is now my job there as well seen as Sirzechs said that the Maous didn't look after it because they couldn't I had taken up that part. I was basically the Dragon Maou in the eyes of the Underworld now. Thanks to this I could see one clan that was struggling the most, the Uvall clan.

The Uvall clan were made up of magic orientated fighters and seemed to have a high female population. This lead to many problems like bad names for the clan as one of their largest income was prostitution, it became another problem when most workers were female as in some areas it becomes a little prejudiced like in weapons and armour. The devils preferred to talk to a male smith rather than a female one so it's going a little downhill there. Due to this I am going to invest there, the head of the clan is also only a female along with her two daughters. I had no findings on what happened to the Lord.

I had sent a letter to the current head asking for a meeting so I should hear back from that soon but there comes a problem. The Underworld is already wary of me due to the ordeal with the Phoenix clan, they are one of the most respected clans in the Underworld and were recently brought to their knees by someone who had just become a part of the Underworld or had many called me an 'outsider'. This didn't really bother me.

A few days pass before I hear back from the head of Uvall. The letter then asks for me to go there right away if possible so I did so. Luckily it was the weekend so I could go at any time so I chose the morning. I arrive through a teleportation circle just in front of the large estate that belonged to Lady Uvall. I calmly approached the gate as the guards there stood to attention and one of them brought up a communication circle without bothering to confirm who I was.

They opened the gate to me moments later and I was escorted by a duo of guards who were rather on edge at my presence. I lightly chuckled as I followed them which seemed to cause a little more tension; they stop me in front of the door and knock on it before leaving. The door before me opens slowly and I am greeted by two raven haired maids. That was something else that I found out about the Uvall clan; they all had Raven-coloured hair and would only hire those with raven-coloured hair.

The two maids led me through the central hall and down a corridor to an open door. One of the maids pushed the door open for me to enter the room, once I did the door was closed behind me. I looked around the room and three girls sat at the head of the table that was on the opposite side of the room to me. It was the head of the clan and her two daughters. I walked to the foot of the table and took my seat in the chair that was there.

"Ryuujin-sama, I hope it is okay that my daughters sit in on this meeting."

"Of course Lady Uvall. It's better to learn now in an actual meeting than in the future when all the decisions are on you."

I gave a calm smile as I reply to the head of the Uvall clan.

"May I please know your reason for requesting an audience with me?"

"I'm not sure if it's of mass knowledge but I am the Dragon Maou or in better terms would be the shadow Maou as there are originally only four. I am looking over the financial state of hell and the clans within it, I saw that the Uvall clan was the most in trouble so I started to dig and quickly realised the problem. Hell is still rather sexist. So I came here with an offer that you might find slightly troubling."

Lady Uvall then rested her elbows on the table while clasping her hands together in front of her mouth.

"Your offer would be?"

"A similar one to the one I have with Phoenix. You would give to me the right over the clan but I would only make the final decisions so it's more of being like an overseer, the difference from the one with Phoenix is that I will be funnelling some money into the Uvall economy to help it thrive a bit more. To try and build up your reputation and when it gets back to the level of the other clans of the same rank, then when you do so you can either take back your rights to the clan or allow me to keep the rights. If you do wish to take back the rights then I won't be funnelling money into your economy anymore."

Lady Uvall then starts to talk with her daughters about my proposition. In this time, a maid had come into the room and had presented to me a cup of tea with some biscuits. As I sat in my chair watching them talk, I saw one of the daughters look over to me a few times. She had her black hair tied up in pig tails and was wearing a white t-shirt, what else was unknown to me as it was under the table. Much of the same was said for the other sister except that her hair was short and curly. Both girls looked rather young compared to their mother but both felt older than me.

"This deal … how does it benefit you?"

"It doesn't really benefit me at all; even the possible repercussions of it don't interest me. The female population isn't treated that highly in the underworld and I don't find that pleasant. Now that I think more into it there is a slight benefit for me, allies. I am doing this as a dragon and not a devil so I am really looking to improve the name of dragons; we aren't all battle hungry monsters. Some are nice and friendly or loyal but we don't have the best reputation and I feel it's similar to the female devils even if the reasons are different."

"So you are looking to unite the Underworld or to at least have the male population look upon the females and dragons favourably?"

"Yeah, that's correct. I know it's rather ambitious with only being a part of the Underworld for a few weeks but I started it off with a bang to get my name well-known. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"If we are to say yes then I want you to take in my youngest daughter into your peerage. She is the same age as you but is rather shy and despite being shy and introverted, she excels highly in magic and is skilled in using Reverse magic."

Looking for a way to keep tabs on me or trying to do what's best for her daughter or both of them. It didn't matter to me; any of those reasons are enough for me.

"My peerage isn't a traditional peerage. We are different to all other peerages."

"You mean that familiar you used against Raiser Phoenix."

It was a new voice that came out and it was the youngest girl's voice. It was shy and quiet; it had a certain air to it that meant that regardless of your pedigree you could brush off whatever she said easily even if it was truly important. She lacked any amount of authority, a troubled upbringing. Her words brought a wry smile to my face.

"That's kinda right. It's a monster from a card game that is popular in the human world; my sacred gear has the ability to bring them to life. I have the Longinus 'Boosted Gear'. My whole peerage fights that way and any new additions will have to as well, of course I will help you make your own deck. There is one final thing to my peerage and that is my pieces."

"What do you mean?"

The young girl now seemed intrigued and her voice became a little louder. I summoned the bishop dragon piece to my hand and then slid it down the table to the girl.

"There is hardly any magic in that piece, the only magic in it is the outer layer which affects the piece bonus you receive. That one there is a Bishop and the piece I would make you into. Also the piece is in the shape of a dragon so that gives you a little insight on the difference to your typical 'Evil piece'."

"I would become a dragon?"

I nodded before replying to her.

"That is right. You would become a dragon that fits your personality and power. My Queen is a nun so she is a white dragon with a holy flame. With you being magically orientated then you should have a good flame as well as the reverse property. Your body will also change slightly due to the dragons and demons influence."

"What do you mean?"

I sure am being asked a lot of questions here about this.

"You will no longer be a devil but will be a Demon dragon. You will keep your blood and everything so it's nothing major or easily noticeable. The demon inside of me is immortal and doesn't have the weakness to light that devils have so you will lose the weakness to light and you will also be able to live a lot longer than your sister will thanks to my immortality. Would you like to know about the body changes or keep it as a surprise?"

The girl then gave me a warm smile.

"A surprise."

Just what I wanted. After that the deal was done and I gained the rights to the Uvall clan and started to funnel some money into their economy.

When I got back that day to the human world, the thing that present that Sirzechs was giving me was finished. He had turned my parent's shoddy hotel into an enormous first class hotel; it didn't come with some faults though. Both Rias and Koneko had moved in due to the fact that they were living in the old school building. The houses surrounding it had been bought and demolished to make room for the improved hotel which now took over 4 lots. The top two floors were for me and Asia, the top floor was a roof garden and then the one under it was our actual room. Our room had been furnished with the help of my parents as the others just had slightly upgraded rooms but took two to a floor as I had two floors to myself.

My room had been furnished with things that interested both me and Asia. We had some Christian ornaments dotted around with some useful items which looked like they were taken from exorcists, Holy water and crosses. The room was given a fresh look which was more feminine than masculine as it looked like a woman had designed the room. It was all open plan and only had one wall which separated the bathroom from the rest of the room. The kitchen was respectable and the cabinets formed a half wall to separate it from the room, next to it was a little eating area with a coffee table and tv. The wall opposite the door was no more as it was just windows that looked out onto the sky coupled with a balcony. Then there was the large bed which was at the back of the room in the middle just in front of the windows with a canopy over the top. Along the right wall next to the bathroom were two shelving units, the shelving unit on the left contained three of every single card even the Xyz monsters so I finally had more variety. It left me wondering how much it cost by itself. The shelving unit next to it housed a selection of games for each console on the market. Then finally up against the wall next to the door was the large LCD tv that was to be used for those games, underneath the tv was a cabinet which housed the consoles. On top of the cabinet rested two laptops, one for each of us.

It seems that Sirzechs splurged on this even if the price was probably small to him but it leads me to think of his reasons for doing this. He may of originally thought that it was a way for Rias to get closer to me thinking that I might of felt something for her when I said about breaking up the marriage. If that's so then I may find it out very soon.

The rest of that day was spent fitting my new member in and introducing her to everyone. Her name was Reshia Uvall.

* * *

**Yet again my script is rendered useless. I had only intended to complete the rating game but i add an extra fight and a new addition to the story.  
The character was planned but not in this way so i have to reconstruct my story a little now.  
**

**I will see you next time, Ciao.**


End file.
